Too Close To Tell You
by CazzaCat
Summary: Anastasia and Kurando go back to Russia, but revolution and government threaten to tear the country and her family apart. What really happened to the Tsar and his family? Chapter 14 up! Please Read and Review, and dont forget to vote for the ending you wa
1. Agreements

**_Too Close To Tell You_**

AN: I don't own any of the characters for Shadow Hearts, Midway does.

I just think that Kurando and Anastasia are the perfect couple. If you haven't played shadow hearts covenant… DO! It rocks.

**CHAPTER 1 -_AGREEMENTS _**

1917 – Petrograd

The Hermitage…

The moon hung brightly in the night sky, and the tune of the ball wafted through the palace. Ladies danced and giggled and men drank and laughed. However there was one young girl who was not amused. She stood in the corner, quietly contemplating a young swordsman on the other side of the room.

'And then I cordially ended it.' Prince Yupsov ended making fierce arm movements.

She felt her lips mutter. 'How nice.' Her mother stood there upon the dais watching her daughter. The Tsarina fought every urge to go and throttle her daughter and yell. 'Yupsov is a fine suitor and will make you very happy.'

Yupsov started on another story, no doubt realizing that the young princess had no interest in what he was saying whatsoever.

'Please excuse me Prince Yupsov, I feel faint and require some time to catch my breath.' She muttered turning and walking away from the ball.

'Princess!' A familiar voice called after her. She turned to see her beloved Kurando striding towards her.

'How many times have I told you? It's Anastasia. Just Anastasia.' She answered brushing back a bit of stray brown hair. 'I hate these balls; all they ever do is repeat the same old stories over and over again. I'm sorry I shouldn't complain.' She said.

'…Anastasia I don't mind hearing you complain. In fact I agree with you. At least you don't have little kids laughing at you because they think you're wearing a dress.' He answered smiling at her.

She laughed at the remark. 'I think it suits you, walk with me?'

'I will follow you where ever you go.' He said.

She grabbed his wrist. 'No not following, _beside_ me. Walk _with _me?'

He smiled his answer. Ever since the Asuka Stone Platform was destroyed they had been all over Europe and Japan. Exploring the world before coming back to Anastasia's Mother Russia. But her return had not been a happy one. Alexei had fallen ill again and the Tsarina had no time for her beautiful daughters any more. The Tsar also had trouble. The war was ever more brutal and Germany and France threatened to shatter it from both sides. Kurando walked beside her, his hand on the hilt of his sword the Mumeiro matching her pace to get away from the ball room. The reached the courtyard, the winter breeze very chilly on her bare shoulders and arms. Kurando moved to cover it with his own coat, but she motioned for him not to worry about it.

'It's fine. I find it… Refreshing.' She said sitting on the edge of the fountain careful not to get her beautiful dress wet.

'…Do you miss Japan?' She asked solemnly.

He looked at her with his large ruby eyes. 'A little. But I have a great purpose here, I can protect you. That's all I want for now.'

'Kurando… My parents won't speak of it, but Russia is falling. It's only a matter of time before the people of this land turn against us. My family is in danger and there's nothing I can do to help. I feel helpless and yet… Soon my family will be taking a train to Siberia. Your mother told me that if they do, they'll die. And if they don't, they'll die too.' By now the tears in the young princess' eyes had spilled down her porcelain cheeks.

He kneeled in front of her. 'I will always be here, with you. I'm not going any where, only where you go.' He answered wiping the tear from her face.

'Oh, Kurando. I don't want you to get hurt. This is your chance to leave Russia. To go back home to Inugami village. To live a life of peace that will never be for my family.' She whispered to him.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his warm embrace. 'I swear my princess, that where ever you are, I'll be there with you.'

She cried into his shoulder. 'Kurando.'

The Tsar watched from the window as his youngest daughter cried into the shoulder of a young man. He had asked Kurando Inugami to stay in Russia and protect his daughter. Ever since Rasputin was defeated the government had all but turned against him. Even the people of his own country wanted him dead. And he would gladly die for them, but he would not willingly sacrifice his own children for the mistakes he had made. His only chance was to get his daughters married off to wealthy suitors and his son and wife sent to another country. He had succeeded with his oldest three daughters, now married or engaged and leaving Russia for their husband's dwellings, yet Anastasia. His youngest daughter had flatly refused any of the suitors. Her head resting on Kurando's arm was an indication to him that she did not want any of the other suitors. Kurando pulled her in close to his chest and touched her hair with his hand in a loving fashion. The Tsar sighed, 'If it's what you want my daughter you shall have it.'

She pulled away reluctantly and looked him in the eyes. 'Thank you Kurando.'

'For what?' He answered.

She touched his face gently with her slender creamy fingers. 'For being my dearest friend.' She stood up and shuddered. 'Is it me or is it getting colder?'

He laughed. 'It's not you. It is definitely colder, let's go inside.'

Together they walked inside the door and opened it to see the Tsar standing there his hands on his hips.

'Anastasia Romanov! Come and see me right away.' He boomed. 'Kurando, you too.'

They stared blankly at each other before looking at the Tsar. 'Daddy what's wrong?'

'Not here, to my chambers.' He said quietly.

The couple solemnly followed the emperor up to his chambers and stood there, with no idea of what was the matter. He closed the door firmly behind them.

'Kurando, do you care for my daughter?' The Tsar asked a hint of aggression in his voice. 'Answer me truthfully now.'

Kurando looked at Anastasia. 'Of course I do. I would think it was obvious.' He answered.

The Tsar nodded. 'And you Anastasia? Do you really care for Kurando? Think carefully daughter.'

She looked at Kurando standing tall and meeting her gaze. 'Yes daddy. I do care for him.'

Again the Tsar nodded. 'Anastasia you are a smart girl, you know what is going on in the government right now. No matter how much your mother and I try and keep it from you, you still manage to find out. I know that Russia isn't safe any more, and so do you.'

'Daddy…' She tried.

'No let me finish. I want you and Kurando to get as far from Russia as you possibly can with my blessing for any thing that you wish to do in the future. Japan should be far enough away from here. I have a small favor to ask, Master Inugami. Protect her with your life and let her have the life that she would never have as Princess Anastasia Romanov.' The Tsar finished.

'I already agreed to protect her with my life. You can count on me to keep my word.' He answered seeing the tears form in her eyes. 'But I am a little confused as to why you have asked this of us.'

The Tsar shook his head. 'It will be obvious one day soon, but for now just trust me.' He strode away from the chambers leaving to two teens staring at one another in utter confusion.

'…Daddy…?'

'Did you hear? The princess is finally asleep.' One guard said. 'Well better return to our posts.'

Kurando had a sudden bad feeling he strode towards the princess' bed chambers. The guard outside her door scoffed. 'What do you want?' He asked abruptly.

'I need to go and see Princess Anastasia.' Kurando answered quietly. 'Something's not right.'

The guard poked him in the shoulder. 'Damn foreigner what makes you think that you are better than any of us here? You think that you're the only one that can protect her don't you?'

'Stand aside.' Kurando ordered. 'The Tsar himself has given me the freedom to give that order and if you do not stand aside I will make you.' He touched the hilt of his sword reassuringly. The guard stood up straight.

'Go ahead, foreigner. Make me.' He laughed when Kurando hesitated. He suddenly found himself pushed to the floor and the samurai flew into the princess' room. The clang of steel against steel rang out down the hall. Suddenly the princess' scream echoed along with it. A man in a black suit fled out the window and with a swift leap to the trees he was gone. Kurando thought about giving chase, and decided he was not equipped for it.

'Anastasia, are you all right?' He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Kurando!' She answered throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing softly into his shoulder. The guards looked at the samurai as he held the princess with one arm. The ruckus had woken the family and soon they were all standing at her door.

'Anastasia what happened?' Her mother said clutching little Alexei to her shoulder.

Kurando answered. 'An assassin. She is unhurt, just shaken.'

The Tsar sat next to his daughter. 'Anastasia, get some rest and think some more on what I have said.'

She nodded and pushed her face into her protector's chest and sobbed a little longer. The family turned to leave and she called out to her father. 'May Kurando stay with me? I-I don't want to be alone.'

The Tsar nodded his approval and pulled his wife away before she could voice her opinion on the subject.

He sat with her still holding her close to his chest until she finished crying. 'Thank you.' She whispered looking up at him. Her eyes puffy from the crying.

'You're still shaking.' He answered helping her to rest and covering her over with her blanket. He turned to walk away and sleep on the couch in the corner. Her hand flew out like lightning. 'Stay with me?' She asked pleadingly her eyes still full of tears.

'What would your parents say?' He asked.

'I don't care Kurando, please stay close to me?' Her eyes shone in the faint moonlight, that brilliant emerald colour. He nodded and slipped into the bed with her, still holding her. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the steady pace of his heart beat, his arms keeping her safe. It wasn't long before they both drifted off in pleasant dreams.

Okay that was chapter one, what do you think. If you guys out there liked it you can email me anytime Give me your thoughts! 


	2. Deepest Flame

**_Too Close To Tell You_**

AN: Still don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't…  boo hoo hoo!

**_Chapter 2 -Deepest Flame_**

It was chilly in the center of Russia that morning. The flow of people in the square was somewhat sluggish compared to any other morning. Rumors had flown through the government about an uprising. This uprising was lead by one of Gregori Rasputin's followers, and specifically wanted the Tsar and his entire family dead, and they made no secret of it.

In the courtyard outside the hermitage palace hundreds of people gathered screaming angrily at their Tsar. Their weak leader that brought them oppression and poverty. One young lady sat on the small concrete chair, watching her youngest brother playing in the snow. He waved at her and continued to kick the ball around with the dark haired Samurai. He frowned when he saw the distracted and somewhat worried look on her already fragile face. 'Alexei, Alexei, where are you? Oh come inside Alexei it's too cold!' Her mother cried out from the balcony.

'Thank you master Kurando!' The little boy yelled and raced up the stairs into the palace after his mother's voice.

Kurando stared at Anastasia sitting there. She reminded him of one of the great paintings that hung in the great hall. The sad lady that couldn't cry even though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes seemed almost vacant and all could hear the people yelling out curses to her family. Her face was almost as pale as the snow.

'Anastasia?' He asked kneeling before her. 'What's the matter?'

She looked at him with her eyes brimming with tears. 'You can hear them, can't you?'

He nodded. 'Yes,' His eyes meeting hers. 'I hear them. I-I think maybe we should go inside, I'm worried that you're out in the open here.'

She shrugged. 'Kurando, I want you to go back to Japan.' She answered. 'Forget about me and my family, get married, have children and live happily forever.'

He looked at her shocked. 'But, Anastasia…'

'I can't look at you any more with out feeling guilty. If you die here it's my fault and… Saki would worry awfully about you.' She answered. 'P-Please I couldn't rest in peace if I knew that you were dead because of me. Because you stayed here with my family and I.' she turned her head as if she didn't want to hear any more.

He looked at the ground not knowing what to say for a moment. 'Not with out you. There is no way I'm leaving with out you.'

She looked back at him her turn to be shocked. 'Kurando…'

He turned her face gently towards him. 'I think it's time you heard a little story about the Hyuga blood line.'

She laughed nervously. 'Stop teasing me. I'm not such a child that I need a bed time story.'

'Not a story really, a legend.' He answered. 'Long ago before Nihonbashi, a young Hyuga man in the army fell in love with the Beautiful daughter of a farmer, named Mia Li. They made an undying oath of love under the stars one night and were very happy together for a few years. One year a war spread across the land and his lover grieved as he went to fight on the front lines. Nearly one year after the news that the small village was destroyed spread across the ranks and the Hyuga was devastated.

'Wow, really? That seems kind of sad…' Anastasia whispered.

'When Mia Li heard the war was finished she knew that he had betrayed her and loved another woman in her place. She shouted out a curse to the stars in which they swore their love.

The curse had an unbelievably powerful effect. Not only did it work in making it so that only one woman could possibly be loved by a Hyuga, but the first woman that they felt for was their one and only. Do you understand why it is I can't leave you?' Kurando said

Anastasia's face turned a deep red. 'Are you saying that you love me?' She hesitated looking around to make sure no one was watching. She had professed her love for him many times before and she thought that he had been ignoring it.

He nodded, his cheeks also turning a red colour. 'I just couldn't say it.' He looked up. 'I know that you may not feel the same way about me. I don't expect that… I mean you're a princess…' He started babbling slightly. 'Ha well I mean you know. I'm going in circles. What I mean to say is that I… loved you Anastasia ever since that day in Yokohama and I have never stopped loving you.' He coughed nervously and looked away. 'Well so now you know.'

She felt tears in her eyes brimming and she looked at him. He looked back at her. 'Oh no I didn't mean to make you cry, my princess.'

'Kurando!' She cried out throwing her arms around him. 'I love you too.'

The young woman strode about anxiously in the drawing room, waiting to hear about what had transpired in the war council that afternoon. Her sisters and mother sat on their chairs doing needle point and such.

'Anastasia sit down and relax. Do some sowing, you will feel better.' Her mother chided glancing at Alexei asleep on the floor beside her skirts.

She ignored her mother and continued to pace around the room. Her sister Olivia clicked her tongue and looked at her youngest sister. 'You will make me miss my mark, silly Anastasia! Do as mother asks just once in your life.'

Kurando stood off in a nearby corner, listening for footsteps or anything suspicious that might harm his love. Though her sister was right, her pacing was some what unnerving. 'Anastasia your sister's right, pacing around the room is not going to beckon your father here any sooner.' He said.

She looked at him and smiled nervously. 'You're right Kurando.' She sat on a small lounge near the fire place and sighed. 'I just want to know how everything is going, that's all.'

'Politics?' Her other sister, Mary declared. 'Our sister listens to politics? How silly indeed! You act as if you know what father is going to council for. You are a daughter and your place is to bear healthy sons for Russia!' She snorted.

'No!' Anastasia answered. 'That's your place; I will make my own place.' Her face turned a slight red in anger. Kurando smiled to himself he knew that her fire was one of the things that he loved about her.

They started to laugh at her, Mary the loudest. 'Oh how silly!'

'Grrr!' Anastasia yelled standing up, 'Silly? Silly? Is it silly that the people of Russia cry out for our blood and you sit here doing needle point.' Her eyes filled with tears. 'It's that kind of attitude that will be the downfall of this family. At least I know what the hell is going on!'

'Anastasia!' Her mother yelled, 'curb your tongue child. You do not curse; it is not a lady's place!' Her mother rose up sharply and slapped her. The emotional pain of the slap hurt more than the physical pain. Her mother had never slapped her before. A single tear slipped from her eyes and hit the polished wooden floor. 'You can cram your place!'

She turned to run from the room, but Kurando stood in her way. He stared at her his knowing ruby eyes staring into her face. Every urge inside her told her to slap him, or scream at him or cry into his shoulder, anything to stop him looking at her like that. What surprised her is that he moved and pulled her in close in front of her family. In front of her mother of all people!

All of them gasped as he touched her cheek. 'You should always let your fire burn Anastasia, no matter what any one tells you; your inner flame is what makes you who you are.' She looked up at him love in her eyes, she felt her tears subsiding as he spoke to her. 'And those who dampen the fire are the coldest when the chilliest winds blow.'

They all stared at him with utmost confusion. He led his Anastasia out by the arm and led her to the council chambers.

'Kurando what in the? Where are you taking me?' She said.

He said nothing until they reached the gigantic doors. 'If you are here, you will be the first to hear the news of the war.'

She smiled softly. 'Thank you Kurando.'

He nodded and sat beside her on the small chair outside the council hall, waiting patiently for her father to bring news of Russia's future.


	3. Hasty Retreat

**_Too Close To Tell You_**

AN: Still don't own it… Give up already…

**_Chapter 3 -Hasty Retreat_**

The Tsar stepped out of the council chamber; his face was pale and carried a nervous look. He smoothed his coat down and stopped. Anastasia sat there looking at him, her eyes already knowing what he had to say.

'It's over then?' She asked the green filling up with tears. 'Russia has been decided?'

He nodded. 'Germany has broken through our southern front and French the east. It's only a matter of time before they reach Petrograd. I'm sorry Anastasia. I have failed my family. Tonight there's a ball it's a ruse for our escape I will expect you to wear your finest gown tonight. After all… It may be the last time we see Mother Russia for a long while.' With out another word he turned and strode away.

'Yes daddy…' She answered obediently. Kurando placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her back to her room.

As she stepped through the door she collapsed to her knees. 'Nooooooo.' She cried out. She hit the floor over and over again crying loudly, crying until she couldn't cry any more. 'Why? Why? Why!' Kurando helped her up to the seat in the corner of her room and held her until she could barely sob. He tilted her head to face him her emerald eyes had become puffy and red from the tears that had fallen.

He said nothing to her, which was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be held, to feel safe even if it was only for a moment. A knock suddenly broke that sweet feeling. _'Princess Anastasia your bath has been drawn…' _It was Myrtle's voice through the door.

He stood outside the door to the bathroom. Soldiers of the Royal Guard scoffed at him as they marched past. He stood staring ahead, waiting patiently for the princess to emerge. It had been an hour since she had gone in, but was hardly worrying as the maids would most likely fuss over her for another hour. Suddenly she came out, her long hair loose around her shoulders, the waves happily bouncing around free of the regular braids. She stood there staring at him, 'Well do I look all right? As if I am in my finest gown?' She asked. Her cream gown shimmered with the gold roses embroidered into it. The bodice made of the finest silks and lace and tied up, pushing her swelling breasts up for all to see. She wasn't dressed as she usually was, as a young lady, but a young woman.

'You look beautiful.' Kurando answered bowing to her as if he were a suitor.

She blushed. 'I feel silly. Dressing for a funeral and looking as if I were going to a wedding!'

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. 'Shall we princess?'

Only a few minutes before the Royal Courtier announced their names. She looked at little Alexei, and smiled. He looked so cute in that outfit, matching his fathers. This was the first ball he was permitted to attend. Her sisters had been announced already and as was tradition they had to have met all the nobles in the hall before Anastasia could be announced. He smiled at her. 'Ana? I love you.'

'Oh Alexei I love you too.' She hugged him and suddenly he handed her a small piece of parchment old and faded. 'What's this?'

He smiled. 'For a long time I've known that I won't grow to be a man.'

She gasped. 'Alexei don't say such things! You'll bring them upon yourselves.'

'It's all right.' He answered. 'I love you and that's all that counts. And I know you love me too Ana.' He kissed her on the cheek and raced into the hall as her name was announced. She opened the small parchment and gasped. 'The gallery of the Dead.' It was a full map. She shoved it into her bodice and stepped out into the hall. Countless nobles greeted her and asked for her to dance with them. She smiled weakly and made small excuses about feeling unwell. Kurando stood behind her father and smiled at her, she looked a vision of perfection. She smiled back and came and joined her father. The Tsarina had gone to greet and socialize.

'Remember what I have said Anastasia…' The Tsar offered nothing more, except placed a small heavy satchel in her palm. 'You have my blessings, no matter the course of life you wish to take.' He kissed her on the cheek and joined his wife on the dance floor.

'I suddenly feel faint.' She said her face noticeably paler than before.

He led her to the balcony overlooking the square. People crowded around the palace gates, still shouting those profane curses.

'Do you feel a little better Anastasia?' He asked his hands holding her shoulders up. 'It's not the best place… um… but every where else is closed off…' He looked around.

'Its fine Kurando, it's just… This is my homeland and I may never be able to come back here again. I'm scared for my family, because I know their fate. And I know they can't escape it.' Tears filled her eyes again. 'Why is it that I'm the only one that lives?'

Kurando stared into her eyes. 'Anastasia… I can't answer that, but I know that when you accept that fate, you have let destiny decide it. Maybe mother saw what you feared the most in the fountain of Sakune. Its images can't be predicted; it's called the Holy Mirror because no one knows what divination you'll receive from the eyes of a god.'

She smiled. 'You're saying that if I have hope then maybe my fear may never be realized?'

He nodded. 'Just a little hope, and believe that your family will be safe.'

She hugged him gently. 'I do believe, and I believe because I have you, my pillar of strength, my Kurando.' He nodded and held her as tightly as she held him.

A young man sat on the edge of the stone fence, a book in one hand as he spotted the two love birds embracing on the large balcony. Forgetting their surroundings if only for a moment. 'The two lovers embraced under the moonlight.' He laughed loudly. 'How his strong hands held the young princess safely! How pathetic!' He dropped from the tree, determined to finish the job he had started. That damn samurai had foiled his plans once before, but he smiled at the memory because it brought the urge to slit the princesses throat even deeper, slower. How he wanted to kill her while the samurai watched helpless to do anything for her. The thought was ecstasy to him. He laughed and strolled to the large gate. The angry people of Russia yelled at him throwing their arms through, their bloodlust almost as good as his own. 'Its time we made history.' He pulled the lever and the large gate swung open letting the thousands of revolutionists swarm through the palace.

'Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Kill! Kill them all!' He laughed, 'But the family is mine!'

Screams filled the air, making the two lovers separate from their blissful hug. Anastasia peered over the balcony as thousands of people swarmed into the palace overpowering the guards. 'Oh no!' Anastasia yelled running to the ballroom, Kurando close behind her. Her mother and Alexei made it to safety as her father pulled the door behind them and locked it. Her family was making their escape and it was time for her and Kurando to do the same. People threw rocks at the nobles, pelted the guards with clubs, wood even lead pipes. Kurando took her hand and led her away from the centre of the ruckus. He ran pulling her towards the lower stairs hoping and pushing her behind a statue as people looted her home. When they had finished pulling the paintings apart and setting fire to the place, they moved on. He pulled her down into the cellar. 'I'm sorry princess, but I think our only way out is…'

'The Gallery of the Dead?' She finished and then shivered, 'Its fine, we have got to get out of here.'

He nodded and opened the large stone door.

'Trapped like the little rats that you are…' The voice said, making Anastasia jump behind Kurando. She gripped his gloved hand tightly. 'Rasputin!' She cried out in anguish.

'Close little princess, very close. When you killed Rasputin did you know he had a family? A son?' the voice whispered hoarsely.

'And a daughter.' Another just as creepy voice answered. 'He did have a wife too, but he killed her.'

The young man stood there staring at the beautiful princess and her pale uncovered throat. The urge to put a knife through it returned again. His wore clothes similar to Rasputin, but blue and silver instead of the wicked red. The daughter wore a tight black skirt and a small vest that showed much more than it covered.

'Ah, dear sister, it seems our little rodents fell for our trap.' He laughed. 'As did the family.'

'What?' Anastasia cried out. 'No!'

'Yes the boy was the easiest, he offered no struggle. Really quite boring. At least he bled well.' The woman said holding her brothers hand.

Tears sprouted in Anastasia's eyes. 'Alexei? Why! What did he ever do to you? He was just a little boy! Why? Why!' She yelled at them.

'Nothing.' The man answered. 'But it was fun just the same. Our real dilemma is you, princess. You see, you are the reason our father is dead. And you will be the one we enjoy killing the most. Only one thing though. That damn Samurai has foiled our plans every time, so we figured we'd kill two birds with the one stone.'

'Yes, let's make them bleed brother.' The woman answered with a smile that sent shivers down Anastasia's spine. 'Let's kill them.'

At that moment the door to the Gallery of the Dead opened with out a thought Kurando grabbed her arm and led her through, closing the door behind them.

'Our little rats have found a hole dearest sister.' He answered looking to her surprised.

She nodded. 'That I see dear brother, but they must come up for air eventually, I will look for an exit. Then our little rats won't be able to hide any more.'

It was darker than she remembered, and any noise seemed to echo for miles around. The light of a few torches lit the place in several areas, but other than that all was dark. She stood underneath one of the glowing lanterns. Kurando had to stop so she could catch her breath. 'I-I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'It's okay. I think we're safe here for a while.' He answered standing beside her, 'my problem is that we're stuck here. This place is like a maze and we have no idea where we are.'

She sunk to the floor and buried her head in her knees. She cried feeling even more helpless than before. Those two freaks had slaughtered her family like cattle. Even her little Alexei. 'I don't care any more Kurando.' She whispered through her tears. 'I tried so hard to help the people, I even helped my father put an end to the oppression that Rasputin caused, and the people turn on me like wild dogs.'

'Anastasia…' He whispered putting his hand on her shoulder.

'I hate them!' She yelled quickly standing up, 'Rasputin! Nicholai! Kato! The people of Russia! I hate them all!' Her tears flowed down her red face as she screamed in the dark halls. 'I wish I was dead!'

Kurando grabbed her and pulled her close. 'Don't say things like that. We'll get through this, we have to.'

She pulled away. 'Why? Why can't I just die and be with my family again? What's keeping me here Kurando? My royal duty? My people? What? Answer me! What in the hell keeps me here on this earth any more?' She screamed.

'Me.' He whispered back.

She froze and stared at him, she felt every wall inside her just crumble away. He was right, and as much as she hated it, she knew it was true. 'I'm sorry.' She answered wiping the tears away.

He caressed her cheek with his hand. 'It's all right, I understand that you are hurting and it's all right to let it out. But for now we really need to get out of here. Problem is I don't know where we are or where we're going.'

'_I know you love me to Ana.'_ She pulled the piece of parchment from her bodice. 'It's a map.' She whispered. 'Alexei gave me a map to the Gallery of the Dead.'

Kurando took it, examined it for a moment. 'These symbols, I don't understand them, do you?'

Anastasia looked at them for a moment. 'They're Cyrillic symbols, part of the Russian alphabet.'

'This one.' Kurando said picking the symbol**.**

'That's 'Peh." She answered. 'It's the second letter why?'

'Because that's our ticket to freedom.' He answered smugly. 'See the way we came in is here, we're here now, but there are two exits, here and here. This one goes to the bridge, and I bet that's where they'll be waiting for us.'

She watched his finger pointing in all directions. 'Kurando, I don't understand maps.'

His face went blank for a moment. 'Its okay, what does that word say?' He asked pointing at the word that spelt **   **. She looked at it for a moment. 'It says, 'The Queens Crucifix."

He looked at her. 'The Queens Crucifix? What's that?'

'It's a church on the outskirts of Petrograd, but no one has been there for years, it has been condemned for destruction only recently. A little boy got killed by a falling beam.' She said. 'People protested when the government agreed to pull it down.'

'On the outskirts of the city? That's perfect, lets head there.' He said before she could hesitate about the idea. He grabbed her wrist and led her through the dimly lit or very dark tunnels.

Finally they reached a little trap door above a set of stairs. They opened it to find a completely empty church room. Pews lay broken scattered on the floor. A huge beam lay sprawled across the tiled floor. It was like nothing would ever disturb it.

'_What are you doing here?' _A little boy's voice called. _'This is my place.'_

Anastasia had to stop herself from screaming. A young boy's form stood behind them, glowing eerily. He looked so sad; his chest looked as if it had been crushed like a pancake.

'You're the little boy that died here, aren't you.' Anastasia whispered. 'You poor thing you can't rest in peace.'

He moved to face her. _'You're right I can't rest because I don't want to be dead. I want to play, but the cobwebs. I'm scared of spiders.' _He whispered.

Anastasia began to dust the cobwebs off the window, 'Here does this help?' She asked holding the shutters open.

He smiled. _'Thank you princess…'_ He seemed to fly out the window.

Kurando grabbed her by the arm. 'Anastasia we have to get out of here.' She raced down the stairs, and suddenly her ankle caught in the second stair. She fell sprawling to the ground. Voices could be heard in the distance. Kurando had no time to check if she was okay. He flung her over his shoulder and ran with all he could out the gates and into the snow covered wilderness beyond…


	4. Cruelty or Kindness?

_**Too Close To Tell You**_

AN: Nope not mine stop asking. Well the writing is, but hey who's complaining… oh the lawyers… (Scamper away and hide in the corner)

**_Chapter 4 -Cruelty or Kindness?_**

He walked quietly through the woods, the love of his life hanging limp over one shoulder. He had no doubt that he was being followed, and it didn't help that he had no idea where they were. He ambled his way through the snowy woods careful not to trip on the sleeted ground.

For half the night he followed the North Star hoping that it would lead him and Anastasia some where safe. He forced his tired legs on, pushing himself harder. He would never rest until his Anastasia was safe. _'TOOOOOOOOOOT!'_ The noise rang out in the air like a sharp blade.

'A train!' He cried out surprised. He wondered what a train could possibly be doing out in the wilderness, but then again he was out there too.

He started to jog towards the sound, even though it felt as if his heart would explode. He begged his legs not to give out on him, not yet. Not until his Anastasia was safe. The small open platform was crowded with people pushing to get on board. A young man with the brightest blonde hair he'd ever seen was ushering people on board. 'Hurry, 'fore them Germans see us!' He yelled.

He fell to his knees as he reached the platform. 'No…' He breathed. He had pushed his body to the limit and it had finally given in on him.

'Oi! Gimme a hand you lugs…' A voice said as his eyes closed, an exhausted sleep getting the better of him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

He was awoken by a large trembling, his eyes focused and he realized he was on the train. Who had helped him and Anastasia on board? Wait! Where was Anastasia? He stood up quickly, instantly regretting it. The ache in his legs, back and shoulders reminding him of the struggle he'd been through.

'Oi, you awake?' The blonde man asked, throwing him a bit of bread. 'Eat it; you need to get your strength back up.'

Kurando put it down and turned to look for his Anastasia.

'Don't you speak any English?' The guy said picking up the bread and handing it to him forcefully, receiving only a blank stare back. 'Geez. You… Eat… Food…' His hands flailing around as if he was a simpleton.

Kurando pushed the bread back. 'Not until I know Anastasia is safe!' He answered, searching in ever possible corner for her.

'That pretty girl you came with?' He asked, 'She's resting in the cabin. C'mon I'll take you to her; she had a nasty fit of shivers as we were bringing her onboard.'

Kurando followed the blonde man. 'Thank you, you have my gratitude.'

He nodded. 'Names Halley didn't catch yours.'

'Kurando.' He answered. They stopped near a small dirty door.

'Sorry the room ain't exactly the cleanest, but it's got no leaks and it's warm.' Halley answered pushing the door open. Anastasia lay in the bed wrapped in blankets, she looked paler than usual.

Kurando kneeled beside the small bed and rested his hand on her forehead. She had a mild fever, but seemed all right.

'She hasn't regained consciousness. The doctor had a look at her, said she had a serious head injury, but she'd live.' Halley said. 'Any way I'll be back later.'

'Wait.' Kurando asked, 'Where is the train headed?'

'Dunno, far from the Germans if possible.' Halley answered. 'The nearest station at the last checkpoint is Zurich. As far as I know, this train is going all the way to Paris.'

Kurando nodded his appreciation. He sighed relieved that she was all right when Halley left the room. Soon his eyes closed again, exhaustion taking over his body again, but at least he could rest if only for a little while knowing she was safe. 'Anastasia…' He whispered as his slipped into that dark peaceful abyss.

It was dark and the screams of lost souls cried out inside of his head. The ground was rocky and hard and tombstones drifted into endlessness. 'Where am I?' He asked turning around.

'The Graveyard in your mind.' A familiar voice answered.

'Yuri?' He asked looking for his lost cousin.

'Yep, one and only.' The voice answered. Within the blink of an eye his cousin was standing in front of him. 'The most fatal place for a harmonixer, and yet the only place that you ever truly feel safe.'

'I've never been here before.' Kurando mused looking around. 'Why am I here?'

'Kurando, you have the harmonixer spirit and it's vital that you learn how to use the graveyard.' Yuri said putting his hands up behind his head. 'You still fear Jutendouji don't you?'

He said nothing, just looked down in response.

'It's all right. I was scared of my fusions too. Never knowing whether or not they were going to steal my will away.'

'Was? So you really are…dead?' Kurando asked feeling sad.

Yuri shrugged. 'Yeah, but I'm happy cause I'm free, so don't worry bout me.'

Kurando smiled weakly. 'I'm happy for you then.'

'Thanks…' Yuri grinned. 'But that's not why I'm here.'

He looked at his cousin puzzled. 'Why are you here then?'

'Gonna teach you how to use the souls that you've taken and fuse with them.' Yuri answered smugly, 'and don't give me that crap that you have too much Inugami in you to do it! You're a Hyuga too.'

Kurando nodded. 'All right.'

He cried out as the floor gave way beneath him, and he was left sitting stunned in front of a huge silver gate. Yuri stood beside him. 'Don't worry that happens a lot. You get used to it.'

'Ow.' Kurando answered standing up rubbing his sore tailbone. 'Not sure I want to.'

Yuri laughed at him. 'See this gate? What does it say to you when you look at it?'

Kurando looked at it for a moment 'Gateway to Heaven, Stairway to hell.'

'Can you open it?'

The samurai pressed his hands to the silver gate and pushed with all his might, eventually it swung open with a great squeal of protest.

Kurando looked at his cousin dubiously.

'Go on.' Yuri answered ushering him forward.

He entered and for a second he thought he saw Anastasia crying, but the image was gone as quickly as it had come.

'Anastasia!' He yelled out racing to the spot where she stood. On the ground sat a pendant, the colour was a gentle blue glowing just slightly.

'This was my Periphat. It was a gift from my father, now I'm giving it to you.' Yuri said grinning as Kurando put it on, 'After all some one has to keep the worlds malice in check.'

He only received a strange look from the younger fusionist.

'When you take a soul from now on you'll be able to use its energy to unlock more strength inside yourself. All you really need is an iron will and I know you have one.'

Kurando fingered the small pendant… 'It's strange. It feels like its burning in my chest.' A few moments passed as he examined the odd item. A strong wave of energy suddenly burst through him and he cried out in pain. 'W-What's happening? Y-Yuri!'

Yuri just stood there staring at him. 'If you can handle the pain you can be a true harmonixer!'

The pain was incredible and it felt as if his chest would explode. He screamed in agony and he fell to one knee. He forced himself to bear it, standing up again he swallowed hard and suddenly the pain was gone. Only a slight ache to remind him that he had bested it.

'Well done.' Yuri said. 'I'm actually impressed.'

Kurando collapsed to the knee again clutching his chest, tears in his eyes. 'W-What was that?'

Yuri grinned. 'Congratulations, you now have a third fusion power, or demon morph what ever you want to call it.'

The samurai felt like slapping his dead cousin back into the dark ages for not telling him what he was going to go through. Yuri however just laughed and helped him up. 'When ever the Periphat glows red, you must come back here.'

'How?' Kurando asked.

'Don't worry bout that, you won't have any choice in the matter, you'll just be here. It used to happen the most when I passed out or slept. It's probably going to be the same with you.'

'Probably?' Kurando asked.

'Yeah, well um… you're different to me. It might happen differently. Hey look do you want my help or not?' Yuri asked now trying to feign innocence. 'Any way time to wake up Kurando.'

'What?' Kurando asked suddenly finding that he was fading and so was the graveyard. 'Yuri! Thanks!' The samurai yelled out hoping his cousin could hear it.

Yuri just nodded before the world turned to white.

Her eyes fluttered open as a whistle blew in the distance. She brought her hands to her head and cried out softly as she touched a tender spot. Beside slept a handsome young man, with the most beautiful almond shaped eyes. She wondered to herself what colour they were. He shuffled as if he were having a bad dream. 'Arrrgh…' He clutched his chest and began to cry out in pain as if some one had pushed a dagger through his heart. Suddenly it stopped… 'Yuri…' He muttered. 'Thanks.' All of a sudden his eyes snapped open, and the bright crimson colour seemed almost on fire for that moment. It took him a few moments to adjust to his surroundings, and then he noticed her green eyes on him.

'Anastasia?' He asked smiling. 'You're awake?'

She looked at him blank faced. 'Where am I?'

Kurando hugged her tightly. 'We're on a train to either Zurich or Paris, where ever you want to go. I'm glad you're safe.' He held her back to behold her, his eyes full of tears. 'I'm never going to let you out of my sight.'

'Pardon me for asking…but who are you?' She asked.

Kurando felt shattered. 'Anastasia..?' He asked her touching her face. 'You can't remember me?'

She looked at him with a pained expression on her face. 'Why do you call me Anastasia?'

He felt like breaking down and crying. 'You have no memory, do you?' She stared at him completely dumbfounded. It was cruel because everything he had said, every confession of love they had passed, subtle or not was lost. But maybe it was a blessing, because she couldn't remember her family and their fate. He pulled her into his chest again and held her tightly, vowing to himself that if he had to win her love again, he would.

**AN: I realize that the whole amnesia thing is corny, but I think it will work really well for this story and I will try to make sure that the plot is as twisted as any shadow hearts game.**

**If you want me to write more please review this story! Just follow the pretty arrows!**

**And no flames please… I'm scared of fire! **

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>**


	5. Seeking Prey

_**Too Close To Tell You**_

_**Chapter 5 – Seeking Prey**_

AN: Don't own it, never will; I stopped crying in chapter 3. (Sniffle)

She stepped into the palace, not caring that she stood on bodies. Not giving them any kind of respect, instead her gaze fixated on her brother, sitting on the floor in the center of the room.

'Did you kill them?' He asked somberly, slowly standing up to greet his darling sister.

She shook her head. 'No. They didn't escape the Gallery at the waterfront, but villagers saw a young man carrying a young lady fleeing from the city near the Queens Crucifix.'

He nodded. 'Our little rats had a map obviously, you know what to do.'

'Already done.' She answered. 'I have sent Arushka after them; after all she is the best of my bounty hunters. What have you been doing Lutin?' She wondered brushing back her long dark hair.

He laughed, 'I, dearest Lania have been sucking the souls from these corpses, can't let them go to waste now can I?'

'Certainly not.' She laughed. 'I will keep you up to date then, oh and brother?'

'Yes darling sister?' He chimed.

She straightened the short skirt, 'I want the child's corpse. His spirit will be very useful to me.' With that she left, her laugh filling the empty halls of the Winter Palace.

In the shadows the figure moved swiftly, following her prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike. She had her orders. 'Kill the man, but take the girl to Lutin.' He stumbled through the snow only a hundred yards away. He was right to go slower, the road was sleety and every footstep was a struggle. She had been warned of his impressive skills as a swordsman, and his hearing. She was sure that she was far enough away, but they way he moved through the forests…he was aware of her presence.

That forced her to move back farther, so he was just in sight. She followed him half the night. Impressively he had carried the girl the whole time. He didn't stop to rest; not once through his ordeal. Why was it so important to kill the man? He was rather handsome, and well built. Obviously very strong and with a will that would be fun to break, he would make a fabulous ally.

'_TOOOOOOOOOOOT!' _

The sound broke her thoughts. The man had straightened; he began to jog now towards the sound. 'No!' She said begging to follow him closer now. He had made a risky move, pushing himself faster on such a slippery surface, yet he miraculously managed to keep his footing. She on the other hand had nearly lost it several times, but she still had to catch him before he escaped.

He turned through the forest trying to find the sound. She chased him now, trying to close the distance between them across the sleety forest floor.

Suddenly he collapsed on the cold concrete floor of an almost invisible platform in the night, and she was forced to stop also. A lot of people gathered around him and carried them onto the train. She hissed her annoyance at being hampered from making a move. Silently she crept around the side and climbed into the very last carriage. She would have to wait until they were alone together, and couples were always alone at one time or another.

The young man stalked his way up and down the train. He quietly chatted with the people along the way, making sure that they were okay. The reason for his patrol however was not making sure that people were unhurt. That was the doctor's job, his search was for the malevolent voice that kept whispering, '_Die, die, kill, and kill_.'

He scoured up and down the train trying to find it, but to no avail. His skill was not that precise. Finally he gave up and decided to go and see if Kurando and Anastasia as he called her were all right. He opened the door to see the young man all crouched in the corner. Doctor Maya was checking her over. 'Hey doc!' He said leaning in the doorway.

'Halley.' She answered. 'Well you are right, Mr. Inugami, it is definitely amnesia, and I would expect that it was caused from that nasty fall that you said she took.'

He nodded somberly at the comment. 'How long will she be like this?' He asked concern in his voice.

'Who knows? Could be hours, could be years before she regains any kind of memory. Head injuries are serious and more often than not unpredictable. For all we know, she may never regain her memory.'

Again Kurando nodded. 'Thank you.'

'Well Anastasia will probably need some rest, Halley if you could bring her some water so she can wash herself, and if you can a change of clothes.

'_Give this to Anastasia, it's her favorite. She said a beautiful and mysterious widow gave it to her.'_

'Alexei…' He whispered. He suddenly stood up. 'She has a change of clothes, here.' He reached inside his traditional Hakama top and pulled the softest autumn colored fabric out and handed it to her. She took it for a moment; a troubled look came over her face, as if the worst head ache in the world had hit her. 'I'm sorry. I think I remember this, but I can't quite put my finger on it.' She laid it out in front of her and smiled, 'It is very beautiful though isn't it.'

Kurando nodded. 'Yeah, but it looks even more beautiful on you.'

She blushed. 'Thank you Mr. Inugami.'

'Just Kurando, please?' He asked smiling gently.

She nodded at him. 'Kurando… I like that name.'

The doctor stood up and stretched, 'Well I shall be making my rounds now. I have many sick and injured patients.' She said with a yawn. 'When you bring Anastasia her water could you please help me with the old woman in carriage three? She had a terrible infection last night.' Maya said picking up her old and worn bag. 'This war has just turned extremely brutal; if you are traveling Mr. Inugami I would suggest extreme caution. It's not just the soldiers taking bullets any more.'

'Thank you for your time.' Kurando said standing up and bowing to her respectfully. 'I guess that I should leave you to rest now, Anastasia.'

She looked at the small garment before her. 'Please stay for a little while at least? I have some questions.'

The doctor shrugged and left the room, followed by Halley. 'Doc! Wait up!' He yelled as the door closed behind him.

He sat on the edge of her bed and clutched his chest again.

'Are you in some kind of pain?' She asked quite gently touching his hand with two of her delicate fingers.

'It's nothing.' He answered. 'Just a little tired that's all.'

The features on her face twisted a little, but she didn't comment on it again. 'Who am I? Please be honest… I really want to know.'

He hesitated. 'Your name is Princess Anastasia Romanov.' He answered.

Anastasia nodded, 'How old am I?'

'You'll be 17 in two weeks, on the 15th of October.'

'One more question.' She hesitated this time. 'Are we lovers?'

He paused, his eyes threatened to spill tears again. 'I-…'

She kept those brilliant emerald eyes on him, and said nothing; she just waited very patiently for his answer.

A single tear slipped down his cheek. 'W-we both…' He started. 'I-I mean… we,' He turned his head unable to answer such a painful question.

She had noticed he'd begun to shake; quickly she reached up and wiped the offending tear away. 'Tell me, did we love each other?'

Kurando nodded. 'W-we...ahhh.' He laughed nervously and stood up. 'I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of you Anastasia, so I will say this. I love you; I have always loved you and will always love you. I know you cannot possibly remember if you feel the same way about me, but if I have to I'll… I'll win your heart again.'

She felt her eyes begin to water, she felt so helpless sitting there watching this handsome young man in anguish and it was all her fault. 'I'm sorry.'

'No don't apologise.' He answered. 'I don't want that, not at all.' He sat beside her on the bed; he took her hands into his own. 'You once told me that more than any thing you should always look at the brighter side of life, even if it hurts the most. I'm doing that now Anastasia and I will be your pillar of strength again. I swear that to you.'

To his surprise she began to sob into his chest. 'Thank you.'

She stalked silently through the carriage, knowing now that she would have to be more careful from now on. That young man that called himself Halley was aware of her presence and had nearly caught her several times. She would have to leave her search for the handsome trophy and his princess until she was in a less compromising position… she would wait until Halley slept and then she would take her prey as an owl may snatch a mouse in the night. Yes, like an owl…


	6. The Freedom Train

**Too Close To Tell You**

**AN: Not mine STOP ASKING**

Okay here it is the whole **7** reviews out of the **180** or so people that have read it… Come on you could do much better than that…

Lord Kain  
2005-08-18  
ch 5, signed

Like, your fic like your story.  
As a note, the Romanvos were killed on July 16 1918.  
Only 9 of the 11 bodies were found.  
Those missig are belived to be.  
Tsarevich Alexsei and either Grand Duchess Marie or Anastasia.  
With out a DNA sample of either Marie or Anastasia there is no way to confirm which of the two sisters are in that grave.

**Thank you Lord Kain for that history lesson. I do have to say though that I was really only trying to**

**make a good story out of it. If you ever played Shadow Hearts Covenant you will see that they didn't at all kill off the Romanov family. But thanks for reading it.**

CazzaCat  
2005-08-18  
ch 5, signed

hey cass its emma..nice story keep on writin kk cya love you cusen emma-rose lol

**Thanks emmy! C ya later. I'm sure that I'll have to baby sit you again! Lol!**

Kuriya  
2005-08-15  
ch 3, signed

ah! Mini rasputien:-)  
great job! I luv KurAna!

**Thanks Kuriya, I love your stories too! Please keep reading…**

Tiger5913  
2005-08-15  
ch 3, signed

Ooh, the plot thickens. Rasputin's kids, eh? Geez, he was so ugly I wonder how he got a woman to sleep with him. O.o; Anyhow, things are getting very interesting! I hope you continue this soon!

**Ummm Veronica did… but she was a freak any way….**

Tiger5913  
2005-08-15  
ch 2, signed

Aww, that's sweet. Yes, Anastasia should be herself no matter what. That's why we love her.

Tiger5913  
2005-08-05  
ch 1, signed

Aw, this was sweet! I can't wait to read more! KurAna rocks...

**Thank you very much tiger5913, you're stories are an inspiration and I was too scared to post any of mine because I felt they weren't good enough. Thank you and I promise I will post more soon! And yes Kurando and Anastasia are the best!**

KalanSlytherin  
2005-08-05  
ch 2, signed

Hey great sotry. Keep writing Kurando and Anastasia are so cut together.

**Thanks Kalan! Everybody reading this is my best friend in the world and she and I have been writing a Fan fic called Big Headmaster. If you like Harry Potter or Big Brother, please read them! It' really funny! Tee hee hee.**

**N e ways she is on my community so please read and review her fics too!**

**(She's dyslexic so… her spelling… don't comment on it… Trust me…)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Freedom Train**

It was starting to get dark and Halley leaned against the wall closing his eyes and yawning. He wanted to go to sleep more than any thing, but he couldn't shake the feeling of this creepy voice. It was definitely a woman's voice, that much he could tell. The doctor came and sat beside him on a crate, she was looking at him worriedly. 'Halley you need to sleep, every one does.'

'Can't.' He answered shaking his head, his eyes still closed. 'Still listening…'

She looked at him and sighed. 'If you don't rest soon I'll shove a tranquilizer into your leg.'

His eyes narrowed all of a sudden and he started stalking off to carriage four. The last carriage on the train. He stalked past all of the passengers trying to sleep, and finally he came to a small mound on the floor. Doctor Maya had followed him; the look on his face frightened her. The woman on the floor had long dark hair that had small bells intertwined into it and big brown eyes that stared up at him curiously. 'Get off the train.' He demanded coldly.

'Halley?' Maya said quietly. 'You can't be serious, she's a refugee like every one else.'

He lifted the woman off the floor. 'I said… get **off.**'

'Halley!' Maya said pushing him back, instantly regretting it. The woman pulled a small dagger from under her cloak and held it to the doctor's throat. 'Take me to them.' She hissed. 'Or she will die _slowly_…'

Halley hesitated. 'Who..?'

'Don't play that game with me!' She hissed. 'You have _powers_ and I know you can hear what I'm thinking. How else would you find me?'

He cursed. 'Fine.' He answered, hoping silently that Kurando or Anastasia would hear his silent plea to run. They pushed their way back towards the cabin, Halley concentrating so hard so that one might get the warning and buy themselves some time that hetripped and fell, not concentrating on what he was doing and suddenly he lost control of his power. A large shaking happened through out the train making it seem to jump off the tracks. The woman dropped Maya in surprise allowing Halley to pull her to safety.

The train slid on its side as people were thrown in many different directions, all trying to grab something solid. Only a minute later everything had stopped, people standing up confused as to why the train wasn't moving. Kurando ran down the carriage, Anastasia holding onto his arm trying to keep up with him. 'What happened?' He shouted.

'Run!' Halley warned.

The woman stood and started sprinting towards him, her dagger bared.

Kurando calmly stood there watching her, not doing as Halley said. Anastasia pulled on his arm to tell him to move, but he stood there like easy pickings. When she was close enough to strike he pulled his sword out and knocked the dagger out of her hands. It was like watching lightning. So quick you were never sure that it happened.

'You will die!' She hissed throwing herself at him, but again his sword stopped her in her tracks with the flat of the blade.

'Why are you trying to kill us?' He asked calmly swinging the blade and hitting her with the flat of the sword when ever she moved.

She tried to dodge the blade, but he was as every one had said. A superior swordsman with no equal, not a single opponent and now she knew why her masters feared him so. She threw a punch at him, hitting him squarely in the face, and surprisingly he kept his balance.

'Oh for Pete's sake.' Anastasia said moving forward and punching her in the face. She hit the floor like a sack of potatoes unconscious.

Every body stood there with a shocked expression on their faces as she shook her hand. 'That hurt.' She whimpered. Small blots of red dotted her knuckles and fingers, stinging like little bees had stung her. Halley moved quickly tying the woman to an upturned crate for interrogation when she awoke. He turned to see if Maya was all right, finding her on the floor shaking. He didn't seem surprised at all, after all a strange woman had just tried to kill her. There was a small cut on the pale throat, but other than that she was unharmed. He smiled as he helped her to her feet. 'You okay doc?'

She shook her head in a yes answer, but he knew that she wasn't. He pulled her in for a close hug. Not something that people would mistake for love, but more as a brother would hug his sister. 'If all the people that are able to can walk I suggest we get off this train. If you can help carry the wounded that would be greatly appreciated. Zurich is about a mile away. Together I'm sure that we could all get to safety.' He called out.

People started helping others up and leading them out of the shattered windows and onto the flat ground below. 'Spill it.' He said suddenly turning to the two standing there amongst the mess. They looked at him for a moment. 'Hurry up, why was she after you?'

Anastasia started to say that she didn't remember when Kurando cut in. '…I am grateful for your help, but you needn't get further involved.'

'Further involved my tushie.' He answered pointing at the would be assassin. 'She tried to kill Maya just to get to you and now my beautiful train is totaled!'

Kurando sighed. 'People are hunting Anastasia because she is very important to them.'

'Important how?' He asked stamping his foot making the train shudder.

A sharp pain flew through Kurando's mind and he dropped to one knee. The three souls inside of him clawed at his sanity, each trying to surface first. 'S-stop it.' Kurando whispered holding his chest. The pendant around his neck began to glow a deep yellow.

Instantly Halley stopped. 'Where did you get that?' he whispered pointing at the periphat.

Kurando breathed heavily. 'My cousin gave it to me…' He answered finally managing to get his demon morphs under control.

'Funny… I knew a guy who wore one just like that. Funny fella, real jerk though.' The blonde said standing up straight. 'But damn could Yuri fight.'

Anastasia helped Kurando up carefully as he was still clutching his chest. 'Yuri? Yuri Hyuga?' Kurando asked confused as to why this person could possibly know Yuri.

'Wait… Yuri is your cousin?' Halley asked his face brightening up. 'How is the old lug!'

'He's dead.' The samurai whispered. 'When we fought together against Kato… for some reason he stayed behind.'

Halley's jaw dropped open. 'Maybe he wanted to be with Alice again.' He resigned. 'We all dropped a tear or two when we go the letter about her. After all Yuri went through to protect and be with her some stupid curse knocks her down.'

Kurando smiled gently. 'Yeah, it happens a lot in the Hyuga bloodline.' He looked at Anastasia lovingly and thought to himself. _'No curse will come between us. I promise.'_

'Well any friend of Yuri's is a friend of mine. Guess we'll be traveling together from now on… I gotta get a new train now…'

'Halley.' Maya cried out. 'You already stole this one!'

'What? I'm joking. I'm joking.' Halley answered. 'And I only borrowed it. This **_was_** the Freedom Train, taking refugees to safety was the name of the game but I guess I'm going to have to put that on hold for a while aren't I.' He laughed.

* * *

AN: I know it isn't a long chapter I just wanted to give Halley a sub story to continue on with later on. After all he likes to be the hero! ;-)

Well the lovely 7 people up the top know what to do…. Yep follow the arrows…

>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>

See the pretty purple button that mysteriously says review?

Click it, you know you want to!

Please?


	7. Wolf Cub

_**Too Close To Tell You**_

AN: I don't own it… still wish I did though

Chapter 7 – Wolf Cub

Halley had given up on his train cursing himself for losing control like he did. Doctor Maya picked up her old and tattered bag and ushered for every one to follow her, stopping only to rest her hand on his shoulder. 'It could have been worse.'

Halley spat at the woman tied up on the ground. She had recovered consciousness an hour before, but refused to talk. To his surprise she spat back at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead. She smiled smugly at her victory, but it was cut short as he tugged on the chain around her neck. She gasped for breath as it got tighter when she struggled.

'Here puppy.' Halley called taunting her. 'That's a good puppy. Time to go for a little walk.'

She growled. 'I hate you.'

'Don't worry sugar.' Halley answered pulling on the chain again, smiling when she coughed for air. 'The feelings mutual.'

Kurando and Anastasia walked alongside one another behind all of the refugees. The chatted quietly amongst one another about what they were going to do now.

'I think we might rest a bit in Zurich, we would have time to think more.' He answered smiling as she chatted away about nothing in particular. It was just good to hear her laugh again. It felt like an eternity since she had smiled, but it had only been a day and a half.

Halley ran forward dragging the assassin coughing and spluttering behind him, 'Hey this is fun I should walk the dog more often.' He laughed running pulling her to run faster, but with her hands tied behind her back it made it difficult for her to keep that pace. She looked to the ground instead of what was ahead of her, made it a little easier. Halley ran as fast as he could, making her keep up with him. He ran until they were out of sight. Suddenly Halley stopped as he had reached the end of the bank and she ploughed into him, the two of them rolled down the ditch and into the river. They began to sink into the deep water; the icy water was piercing every part of her body. She fought desperately trying to pull her way up to the surface, but the chain just dragged her down.

To her surprise he pulled her into his chest and began swimming back up to the surface instead of letting her drown. She kicked her legs franticly trying to help him get her to the bank. Drowning was her biggest fear in the world and she had no plans to die like that. They lay there on the bank side by side.

'Sorry.' Halley muttered.

She said nothing and stared at the sky. There was nothing she could say even if she wanted to. Her masters would have let her sink to the bottom and thought it was a fun game, but he had _helped_ her even though she was more than willing to slit his friend's throat. Being dark now it didn't help stop the icy feeling. Halley helped her up and walked towards the road. Kurando and Anastasia had gone about setting up the camp with the help of Maya. There were small fires lit every where and he graciously led her to one. They sat by the fire and warmed themselves until the unpleasant cold was gone. She knew that he didn't trust her. That was fine she didn't trust any one either, but she respected him now.

Kurando put the small blanket that he was given from the salvaged wreck of the train flat on the ground and folded it over so that he and Anastasia could stay warm. She pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered, the night grew even colder and much quicker too.

'You must be tired.' He asked her sitting on the rug and pulling one side of it over; he tapped the rug and motioned for her to join him. She didn't hesitate; it was going to be a long night. She snuggled in alongside him and rested her head on his arm. He looked at her laying there, her eyes getting too heavy to keep open. She was smiled gently at him as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 'Sweet dreams Anastasia.' He said closing his eyes and drifting off to his own dreams…

The howls of the souls never seemed to stop. He stood up and glanced around noticing that it was colder in the graveyard. 'I'm here again… why..?'

'What did you wake me up for?' Yuri said sitting on a tombstone yawning. 'I was busy… What do you want?'

'Huh?' Kurando asked confused.

Yuri stared at him. 'You came here on your own…' He stood up. 'That means there's something you need to resolve or maybe you just wanted to talk.'

Kurando said nothing instead he stared off into the dark clouds around him.

His cousin stood up, 'Come on something freaky might be going on in your soul. No harm in taking a look though is there.' He followed him to a dark door made of stone with a carving of a spider on it.

'Spiders? Yuck… and I thought your graveyard was cheerier than mine.' He shuddered leaning on the wall. 'Well what are you waiting for? I can't open it, it's your mind.'

Kurando touched the door tentatively; something didn't feel right about it. He hesitated as it swung open and in the middle of the room stood one of his enemies. The woman that had helped corner them in the Gallery of the Dead. 'Ah samurai you have arrived.' She said in a sing song tone, though her evil smirk never once left her face. Her leather skirt was really revealing as she stepped around him. 'I can see what Anastasia sees in you…' She glanced at him up and down, and he followed her with his eyes.

'What am I? Chopped Liver!' Yuri yelled looking at her and 'admiring' her short skirt and top. 'And what's your name?'

'Lania, but…'she laughed. 'You are not my concern ghost.'

'Ghost! Where!' He yelled looking around franticly for the creature that he feared the most. 'Where is it? Make it go away!'

'Why are you trying to kill us?' Kurando asked ignoring his cousin flailing around behind him.

She laughed again louder. 'I thought you would have been smart enough to figure it out. We want her dead because she killed our father and you, we will kill for fun.'

Yuri stopped and laughed this time. 'You think that Anastasia killed Rasputin?'

She stared at him, 'Yes, who else could have done it? Hmm?'

He grinned. 'I did!' He laughed. 'That mad monk went down so quickly he was hardly a challenge.'

Lania paused, 'You lie!'

'Me? Lie? Never!' He said putting his hands on his hips. 'I killed him, his soul, his blood was on my hands, she did nothing except expose him to her father. I'm the one that beat him to a bloody pulp.'

She stared at him. 'What makes you think that you had the power to defeat Asmodeus? The soul of that demon was so powerful not even Astaroth stood a chance!' She was angry now. This ghost was saying that he, a mere mortal could best the soul of the god of chaos. 'How could you possibly defeat my father?'

He looked at her disgusted now. 'Wait..? You're related to Rasputin? But how he was so ugly and you are like so fine!'

She hissed at him. 'Tell Anastasia if she ever wants to say goodbye to her baby brother… I'll let her, for a price…' She laughed this time so loudly that shivers echoed around the graveyard.

'I don't think she would want to,' Kurando said smugly.

'Why would that be little samurai?'

'Because she has no memory of Petrograd… she hit her head and can't remember a thing… not even me.'

She paused. 'You are serious? No matter, we will finish what we started. The world will burn the way our father planned it to, and you and that little princess will be eliminated soon enough.' She disappeared in a puff of white smoke and left Kurando standing there.

'Well, you know what you have to do, don't you?' Yuri said standing beside him.

'Yeah.' Kurando answered touching the pendant. 'But not until Anastasia is safe.'

'Kurando,' Yuri said. 'You know your mother never told you you're fate did she?'

He shook his head in a no. 'I would prefer to make my own destiny.'

Yuri grinned. The world was turning white again… 'That's the Hyuga spirit, fight for what's right!' He yelled. 'And fight when you feel like it.'

Kurando awoke with a start; he looked around to see Anastasia resting peacefully beside him. Her chest rose and fell with every peaceful breath she took. Quietly he stood up, careful not to disturb her and walked out of the campsite.

He walked through the woods following the paths of the animals. It made a small pang in his chest, how this forest was so like Katsuragi. Owls cried out in the distance and other little creatures played their song in the woods. It was so peaceful and peace was something he really needed. He didn't really know where he was going but he stumbled on a small clearing. Six wolves stared at him suspiciously through their dark eyes, surprisingly though none of them made a threatening move. He had always had a connection with wolves and dogs, for as long as he could remember and he had always treated them with the dignity and respect they deserved. His father had told him long ago that wolves each had their alpha and to be courteous to him could one day save his life.

He sat on the ground and kept his head low, looking at the dirt calmly. The wolves stayed back and contemplated him. Suddenly out of the bushes ran a little black and white wolf and leaped onto his lap. It sniffed him up and down making him laugh out loud as its cold wet nose touched his chest. 'Arwooo!' It cried out finding his little bit of bread and munching on it. It was a strange wolf, its chest and feet were silver and the rest of him was as black as the night. Suddenly a big black wolf stepped forward and stood in front of him, it was obviously the Alpha. Kurando nodded his head slowly, allowing the big wolf to see he was not after his territory. The wolf sat down and watched him. '_Welcome Harmonixer._' It said.

Kurando nearly leapt into the air. 'You just spoke!'

'_Yes. But you are the only one that will understand us_.' The wolf answered.

'But… How?' He answered standing up again. 'I could never understand wolves and dogs before.'

'_That pendant shows that you have a Harmonixer's soul. We welcome you to our clan because the Harmonixer dynasty is the friend of all wolf kind. Do not question why because I can not answer it._'

He nodded. 'So the Periphat is the reason that I can understand you now?'

The wolf nodded, '_Yes. Does it frighten you_?'

'No.' Kurando answered shaking his head. 'Actually I kind of like it.'

'_Good_.' The wolf answered. '_My name is Lupin, I am alpha of this pack_.' He shook his large black head.

'_I'm Arubna I'm the daughter of the pack._' The pup said. '_And I like you._'

He smiled warmly at the pup. 'It's nice to meet you Arubna. My name is Kurando.'

She flicked her head playfully and wagged her tail. '_Daddy?_' She asked looking at the black wolf, '_can I take him back to the humans?_'  
The wolf nodded, 'Of _course daughter, but be wary there are hunters this year._'

'_I will!_' She cried running around Kurando in little circle. '_Kurando? Shall we go?_' She asked trotting to a stop. _'Don't worry bout me either cause them hunters can't catch me!'_

He laughed and followed her as she bounded off into the woods beside him. '_Why are you out here_?'

'I'm traveling with a friend.' He answered as they weaved through the trees. 'She hit her head and doesn't remember any thing.'

'_Do you like her? Is she pretty_?' she asked her bubbly personality showing on her little cub face.

'Yes.' He answered as if he were talking to a little sister. 'She's very beautiful and I love her very much.'

'_What's her name_?' Arubna asked curiously sniffing the air.

'Anastasia.' He answered following her along the small path. Sure enough within minutes they were back at the campsite. She yawned as she turned back on her path.

'_That's a pretty name! Well good night, I will come and see you in the morning before you leave._' Arubna said running off into the woods again.

'Good night.' He trotted back to his bed. His fear for Anastasia's safety was still there, but he knew that he could sleep safely with her tonight, and he would make sure there were plenty more safe sleeps to come. Besides the wolves would warn him if any thing was wrong, that thought was enough to let him lull into his own peaceful dreams…


	8. Alpha Male

Too Close To Tell You

AN: Ah I want it I really do, but some things you can't have… nope I don't own so stop reminding me and get over it. I wish I owned it too, but I don't… (end rant)

I have to apologise at first before I continue this story, Lord Kain you have mistaken my intentions for this story and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was being rude. I wasn't. Like I said I was just trying to make a story of it, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Again I'm sorry….

**Chapter 8 – Alpha Male**

She sat in the corner, the chain looped loosely around her neck. Halley was asleep beside her, snoring loudly. It was cold this morning and the sky threatened to drop more snow on the path. She hated the cold so much and just the thought of more snow coming was a disgusting thought. Halley coughed and sat up quickly realizing that he had let go of her chain. She sat there looking at him, but not making a move to escape.

'Why didn't you escape?' He asked searching her mind, finding nothing.

'I don't want to.' She answered plainly.

He rubbed his eyes. 'Well good morning.'

She smiled half heartedly. 'Why did you save me? You could have let me drown.'

He laughed. 'Nah couldn't do that. It's not my right to decide whether you live or die. Life is precious and you should use it to the best of you capabilities.'

She frowned at that comment and stared into the dark coals burning out just before dawn. She contemplated his words over and over again. 'Life is precious..?'

'Yep that's right.' Halley yawned and stretched. 'What's your name?'

'My name?' She asked wondering weather or not to tell him. She saw no harm in it, 'Arushka,' she finally added. 'My name is Arushka Erené Minuette, you may call me Erené.'

'Well it's nice to meet you Arushka Erené Minuette…Can I ask you just one more question?'

She nodded. 'Yes.'

He reached up and removed the chain. 'I still haven't forgiven you for the train, but why were you after them?'

Her big brown eyes fixed on the last burning coals. 'My master told me to, or she would kill my little sister Cassandra.' She answered hoarsely. 'I know now that she would do it any way.'

Halley sighed. 'Do you wanna know if she's still alive?'

Erené nodded turning her head away.

He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. 'Cassandra Marie Minuette wasn't it?'

She nodded again standing up quickly. 'Cassie?'

'She's alive, their keeping her safe for now. She's very special to them something she can do, that they need her for that.'

'Thank you.' She answered standing up and stretching. There was a small red marking around her throat, but otherwise she was unharmed.

'So Erené what do you intend to do now?'

'I don't know. If I go back then they would know that I failed and kill Cassie, but I have nowhere to go…'

'Come with us then… but um don't try and kill them.' Halley answered standing up and stretching. 'Okay people its dawn! If we want to get to Zurich before sunset I suggest we move it!'

The passengers from the train were up in an instant and everything was being packed up. Kurando and Anastasia stood up, though the samurai looked quite tired. He looked around confused.

'What's the matter?' Anastasia asked looking at him worriedly.

The young cub strutted her way through the woods, back towards her home. She pushed her way through the low lying branches and finally she reached home. Her father waited for her in the clearing. '_What do you think?'_ He asked as she trotted over to him.

'_I like him father, though he seems very troubled.'_ Arubna answered. _'I wish there was some way to help him.'_

'_Maybe you can.' _Lupin said giving her a playful nick on the ear, _'How would you like to travel?'_

'_Father! You are actually going to let me leave the woods?' _She cried out surprised, her eyes brightening.

He nudged her towards the small stony cave. _'We will speak of it in the morning, Arubna.'_

She curled up in her favorite spot and yawned. She wondered what had made him change his mind all of a sudden. Most of the time she was never allowed past the packs territory. Maybe her mother's ghost had something to do with it. The other wolves had said they had seen her roaming around the woods. _'May the moon bless your dreams!' _ She called out to her father.

'_May the moon bless your dreams, dearest daughter.'_ He called back.

The little cub jolted awake as she heard something moving in the tiny cave. It was just almost dawn, but something was wrong. She stood up quietly and crept towards where her father slept.

'_Daddy, wake up!'_ she whispered into his ear. The large black wolf stood up quickly and stared at her.

'_What is it Arubna?' _

'_Hunters are here! In the cave!'_ She whimpered quietly.

He sniffed the air and growled. _'Go to the human daughter and don't look back…'_

'_Daddy, I wanna stay here with you…'_

'_No. Kurando will take care of you and I want you to see the world. Go and see it daughter. Your mother would have wished it and right now I must protect the pack. Run.'_

She stood her ground for a moment and a loud noise sounded in the cave waking the other wolves up. In fright she bolted with her tails between her legs. She ran as fast as she could between the legs of the hunter and in surprise he missed her. Her little cub legs ran as fast as they could, dodging tree roots. The sounds of the battle ensuing followed her.

'Was that a gun shot?' He asked looking around. Another one went off and another. A few howls could be heard from the woods. 'The wolves!' He said hurriedly running towards them. Suddenly the little black and white one crashed into his legs almost knocking him off balance. 'Arubna? What's going on?'

She whimpered. _'The hunters found the pack. Daddy, he wants… wants…to fight.'_

He put Arubna in Anastasia's arms and ran off into the woods.

'Kurando!' Anastasia yelled following him. Her pace was slower, but she could just make out where he was going. She followed him holding the little cub to her chest tightly as not to drop it. Suddenly she stopped and stared. Kurando was standing in front of hunters, protecting a pack of wolves. Three very shady looking men stared at him.

'Move boy, or your corpse will join them.' The leader said laughing and pointing his gun in his direction. Kurando stared at him drawing his sword slowly.

'Kurando!' Anastasia yelled to him. 'What are you doing?'

The men turned to her and grinned. 'What do we have here? Hmmm? A pretty little lady lost in the woods alone with three very handsome men.'

'Handsome? I don't think so; butt ugly is more like it.' She answered pulling the pup in closer.

'What did you call us?' One of them yelled at her. 'We'll show you!'

'You lay a hand on her and I will kill you.' Kurando answered coldly, he could feel a dark rage burning up inside of him. His sanity seemed to be leaving him and he didn't want it to come back just yet. His eyes glowed like hot embers, and his face went blank.

'Brat.' One man said grabbing him on the shoulder and yelping in pain.

The boy was on fire! Literally! 'Ouch, goddamn, what in the hell…?' They cried out surprised. Flames leapt off his body and small plates of armor like skin sprouted from his skin. His hair suddenly turned upright in a spiky fashion.

'Shoot him!' The leader cried out.

They all shot at him several times, but the bullets melted before they could hit and hit the ground in bubbling pools of lead. 'He's a demon!'

'Get the girl and let's get outta here!' They ran towards her quickly, but he was suddenly there standing protectively in front of her.

'How? How did he get here so quickly!' One cried out running away.

'Forget the wolves!' The other one yelled running after the first goon. 'I ain't fightin a demon.'

The leader yelled after them, 'You Cowards!' He grabbed Anastasia by the hair and held a long dagger up to her throat. She still held the little wolf close to her chest. Kurando rushed forward before the man could pull the dagger back and for a moment nothing happened. The man stood there staring at the demon that stood in front of him, and slowly the creature pulled the sword out from the mans gut. He collapsed on the ground in a sputtering heap dying quickly. He stood over the body making sure that this man could ever harm _his_ Anastasia ever again.

'K-Kurando?' She asked hesitantly. The creature turned and faced her so quickly that she jumped. He nodded to her, a gentle smile touching his lips again. The little cub suddenly jumped out of her arms and ran into the cave. The princess reached up to touch his cheek noticing that the flames were dissipating from him and he was changing back to normal.

'Awwwwwwwwwwwroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' The mournful howl cried out through out the woods. To Kurando it sounded like some one yelling out 'daddy no.'

'Arubna?' He realized running into the cave after her. Several wounded wolves surrounded her and the big black lump in the back of the cave.

'_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!' _She howled again. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Lupin lay in a twisted mess; he had taken several bullets to the chest protecting his pack.

'Awwwwwwwwwwwwrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' This time all the wolves joined in to the howl, helping Arubna tell the world of his fate. He felt tear touching his own eyes as the little wolf cub lay beside him howling. He blinked them away and touched the eyes of the large wolf, closing them so he would have a dignified death. 'Awwwwwwwwwrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' The wolves repeated over and over again. Kurando touched little Arubna on the head and sat with them. Anastasia crept in and sat beside him, her eyes already full of tears just watching that little cub crying out.

'_Please join us in our mourning.' _A pure white wolf whispered to him, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was there. He nodded. 'Awwww- Awroooooooooo-Awwwwwroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' He howled with them. Arubna looked at him strangely realizing that he was paying respects to her father, even if it did sound like he was howling out 'I'm a stupid cat.'

'_Arubna, enough.' _The white wolf said touching the body of Lupin. The body suddenly disappeared. '_You're father has returned to the land that bore him, now you must carry the fate of our race.'_

'_Mummy? I'm all alone now…' _She whimpered.

'No you're not Arubna.' Kurando said causing the little wolf to look at him and cock her head to the side. 'I'll be here for you and I'm certain your pack isn't going to abandon you.'

'_Thank you Kurando.' _She answered crawling into his lap and yawning. _'Can I call you daddy now?'_

He was a little caught off guard, 'Well I don't see the harm in it.'

The other wolves lay in front of him and all seemed to bow their heads. _'Our Alpha.' _They chanted over and over again. He looked around at them confused, 'What?'

'_They want you to be our Alpha. It means they realize your strength and you have bested our enemies. That makes you our Alpha, daddy.' _Arubna whispered.

'Alpha? Me?' He answered staring at the pack 'bowing' to him. 'Okay…'


	9. Poison

**Too Close To Tell You**

_AN: Really over it this time, honest. Don't want it. sniff OKAY I WANT IT ALRIGHT! I JUST CAN'T HAVE IT! Bugger…_

**Chapter 9 – Poison**

* * *

She paced around the room, her boots making loud scuffling noises that echoed through the halls of the Hermitage, cursing. Her plans were all but nonsense now, all except one part of it.

'Sister?' He asked her. 'Why is it you want to borrow my toy?' He pouted as if he were five at the thought of giving it up.

Lania flicked her hair back over her shoulder. 'Just give her to me.' She said. 'I need her _abilities_.'

He pulled the rope hard making the woman fall to the ground in front of him in a sprawled mess. '_Don't _break her.' He turned on his heel and left laughing. 'Oh and sister?' He called back. 'Don't be too greedy.'

'Well, well Cassandra.' She said pulling the rope and forcing her to stand up. 'Tell me, what's keeping Arushka?'

Cassandra coughed trying to catch her breath. 'I don't know.'

'Don't give me that!' Lania exploded slapping her across the face. The slap sent her reeling into one of the many marble columns. 'You lying little snake! Let me remind you that I will kill both of you if you disobey me!'

'You will kill me either way, at least if you kill me now you have no way of finding her.' Cassandra retorted.

Lania hit her with a straight out punch. 'You're right I will kill you, but I'll make you wish that you talked!' She punched again and again until Cassandra was lying on the floor and unable to get up. 'Now you will do two things for me… One: You will bring Prince Alexei back to life, two: You will tell me at least as clearly as possible where your sister is and then I will kill you. Do it properly with no more delays and you'll die quickly and painlessly.'

The girl closed her eyes. 'I will not bring back that boy.'

Lania growled. 'I am growing impatient Cassandra. Bring him back or I will destroy their souls.' She pointed to a group of huddling children in the corner. They cried for their mothers.

'You wouldn't!' Cassandra said looking at them tears forming in her eyes. 'You tell me to bring the soul of one little boy back or you will destroy three little girls! You're insane!'

'That's three times today, it must be true.' She laughed, setting one of the children to wet themselves in fright.

She shuddered, knowing that either way her god could not possibly forgive her. 'Three souls for one.' She said hanging her head in despair. Lania yelled at the children to run away quickly. They wasted no time in getting away.

'I knew you'd see things my way.' The woman laughed loudly. 'Now bring back Prince Alexei.'

Cassandra took off her overcoat to reveal a white bodice and gauze skirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. She closed her eyes and began to sing lightly at first and then louder. Her hips began to swing to invisible beats and a wave of light surrounded the boy. He was lifted from the floor and hung in the air as she danced around him. She sung so loud that others such as soldiers and any one raiding the palace stopped to listen to the sad song. Suddenly there was a burst of light and little Alexei fell to the ground. His skin was purple and his eyes a feral yellow colour.

He stood up and began hissing at her, spitting and biting.

'What have you done?' Lania shrieked. 'Where is the prince?'

'That is the prince!' Cassandra cried scrambling to her feet, 'His soul was too pure, too forgiving!' The boy turned on Lania and started to bite and scratch her. It wasn't the prince. It was a monster in his body. She fought at it finally giving up and snapping its neck. The sickening crack echoed through the halls and every one that could hear it winced. Cassandra raced as fast as she could down the hallways and burst out into the cold streets. She forced her legs to run as fast as she could and hoped against hope that Lania couldn't give chase just yet. A loud shriek followed behind her and she knew Lania was chasing her. She hopped over the homeless and drunk people lying in the streets and ran across the roads. She had no idea where she was but she didn't care, she was going to get away if it was the last thing to do. A hand grabbed her and yanked her into an alleyway. Before she could scream a soft hand clamped down on her mouth and a gentleman whispered. 'Shhhh ma petite.'

He pulled her into a doorway and closed the door silently behind them. The light in the room flickered gently and she could see him now. He wore an extravagant suit in a lavender color and his blonde hair hung to his shoulders in a neat cut. He regarded her with deep jade colored eyes before smiling at her gently. 'Ma petite, we should escape.'

He lifted up a trapdoor and ushered her through. 'Head three steps south and press your back as firmly to the wall as possible. If they find it, then the will not see you.'

She stumbled down the ladder until her feet were on the ground. With out delay she took the three steps and pressed her back against the wall as hard as she could. The light snuffed out above and he closed the trapdoor over. Scuffling sounds were heard over head but she didn't dare move or make a sound.

There was loud knocking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly the trap door was opened above her and light flooded it again. She stood so still even when the spider crawled over her fingers, not moving.

'I assure you madam that leads to a joint cellar that I share with my neighbors.' He said just loud enough for her to hear. 'Why I can't even remember the last time it was opened, as you could tell from the dust.'

'Humph.' Lania's voice could be heard. 'If you see her, bring her back to the winter palace. There is a huge reward on her head.'

'I will, madam. I'm sorry I don't know more.' He concluded.

The door slammed knocking out the light and again she was in the darkness. An eternity seemed to pass before the door opened again. He dropped down and the trapdoor closed behind him. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes. Thank you.' She answered, 'My name is Cassandra, though you may call me Cassie.'

'Keith Valentine.' He answered in his slightly French accent. 'We must hurry; soon she will realize that I have lied to her.' He grabbed her wrist and led her through the tunnels, twisting and turning in strange directions.

'Where are we going?' Cassie asked as he suddenly stopped.

'Where she can not find you, deeper underground.' He answered revealing another trap door. 'Be careful, there is no light down there.' He jumped down the hole and Cassie climbed down the ladder carefully.

'Let go.' He said. 'I will catch you.'

She didn't really want to fall to her death on craggy stones, in a place where no one would ever find her, but something in his voice told her to trust him. She let go of the ladder and leaned back slightly. The fall was scary, a blur or darkness surrounding her, but as he said two strong hands caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her on her feet. 'We are almost out.' He said dragging her again, but slower this time, aware that she couldn't see.

'You're not human are you?' She puffed as they rounded more dark corners.

'No, very astute.' He said, 'What do you think I am ma petite?'

She thought for a moment to herself. 'Everything inside me tells me that you are a vampire, but I don't know if you are like a vampire at all.'

'How so?' He asked stopping for a second and lifting her over an obstacle.

'Well you don't want to drink my blood, or you would have let me fall, and you are not at all scary. I feel I can trust you with my very life.' She answered stumbling over rocks in the darkness.

He laughed; it was like soft bells ringing. 'You are right, ma petite, I am a vampire. But I am a pure blood vampire; human blood does not interest me at all.'

She said nothing as his hands grabbed her around the waist again and lifted her again. 'Well that makes sense, but why are you helping me?'

He stopped. 'You remind me of some one.' There was sadness in his voice. 'She died recently.'

Cassie said nothing, but noticed that the tunnel grew brighter as they neared freedom. 'I'm sorry I reminded you then.'

'Oh no, ma petite never be sorry! You could never be sorry for some one you have never met. I am happy that you look like her, because the memories are all blissful ones.' He said leading her to the cave's exit. 'That's not the only reason that I am helping you though Cassie.'

'Why then?' She asked breathing in the fresh air.

He sighed. 'You have a gift that should never be tampered with.'

She froze. 'You want my power?'

'No!' He said waving his hands around. 'Never would I violate the dead. They deserve to rest. I only mean that no one should have your power.'

'If I had my way I wouldn't have it.' She pouted. 'If I could give it away in an instant I would.'

He laughed, 'Gifts are given for a reason, and you just haven't found yours yet. I must now leave too; you may accompany me if you wish.'

'Where are you going?' She asked him brushing away a lock of her light hair that blew into her face.

Keith stared at her for a moment. 'I am going to Zurich and then on to Prague.' He answered on hand on his hip.

'Zurich… Yes I will accompany you, thank you.' She answered. He started to walk towards the west and beckoned for her to follow him.

* * *

They wandered through the quiet town of Zurich. Little houses packed closely together, and flowers on every windowsill. Anastasia and Arubna ran off together having a look at all the pretty flowers and plants. Kurando smiled to see Anastasia smiling again. She was happy at the moment, that's what counted to him. No one would destroy her happiness ever again. Even if she never regained her memory, it didn't matter. He loved her and he was winning her love all over again. Halley and Erené chatted together and entered the pub. Halley was all up to getting drunker than a pissed parrot. She agreed and decided that she would be too. They sat on the barstools in the furthest corner and drank and drank and drank. Kurando sighed as the man at the front counter handed him the keys for a single room upstairs. Anastasia followed him up and yawned. It had really been a very long mile.

'I never wanna hear another song again.' She yawned stretching her arms.

'_Well! There was a young lass from boulders grass!' _Halley and Erené could be heard singing downstairs. Her emerald eyes widened and she raced up the stairs trying to get away from them. She waited for him to open the door and all the little wolf was the first one in. Her ears were back and she buried her head under the sheets.

'_Daddy! Make those annoying humans stop!'_ Arubna whimpered. _'My hearing is ten times clearer and it hurts!'_ The door shut behind him and thankfully locked out most of the noise down stairs.

'I know Arubna…' He answered sitting on the bed and looking out the window, his other hand clutched his chest tightly. He patted her absently but still continued to watch something.

'What is it?' Anastasia asked sitting beside him. 'What's the matter?'

'I don't know.' He answered clutching his chest again.

She pulled his hands away and examined it for herself. There was a red mark there, but that was obviously from him holding it so tightly. The necklace around his neck was glowing too, a pale yellow colour.

'Why do you wear this?' She asked touching it.

He smiled trying to swallow the pain down. 'Because it helps me get more powerful.' He answered. Suddenly a painful headache hit him and he felt as if he were going to vomit. He ran into the bathroom and leaned over the old and dusty sink. That sick feeling didn't leave him, but at least he hadn't vomited. He washed his face feeling hot all of a sudden. As if he had come down with a fever.

'Kurando you look sick, maybe you should rest for a while.' Anastasia said leading him over to the bed. His face was some what paler that it was less than ten minutes ago. He nodded his agreement realizing that he had never felt this bad before in his life. She helped him into the bed and got a wash basin and cloth. A small red spot on the side of his neck stopped her. 'Kurando when you were fighting those bug looking things, did one of them bite you?'

'I don't know, maybe.' He answered as she wiped away the sweat on his face. He coughed a few times making his chest heave and arch. The pain was phenomenal and knew that his fusions were doing nothing to help. He could feel them each clawing at his mind, each trying to pull his sanity away so they could surface. The pendant around his neck suddenly flashed a bright red and he thrashed as if he was getting pulled down a dark hole. His skin seemed to glow with that evil and terrible red. He opened his mouth and cried out in agony.

'Arubna…get…help.' He choked out. The little cub scratched at the closed door until Anastasia opened it for her. She bolted down the stairs and grabbed doctor Maya by the coat, trying to urge her to come up stairs. Kurando screamed at that instant and she raced up stairs with out a second thought. The cub followed her staring in horror as he thrashed around. Anastasia tried to keep him still unfortunately he was much stronger. She leaned down and shoved a needle into his arm causing him to drift off to sleep.

'What in the hell?' Halley slurred in the doorway, the assassin beside him hiccupping. 'Is he all right?'

Maya ignored him and gave Anastasia a small green vial. 'Before he wakes up, give him a little each hour. When he does come back to the world of the living he will be fine. He should have told some one if those monster bit him, it was lucky I got to him when I did.'

He slept peacefully after the shot and Anastasia placed her head down on the mattress beside him. She felt the uncontrollable urge to take care of him. She didn't remember him that was true, but she trusted him and what ever the cost she would watch over him like he watched over her…

* * *

That was Chapter nine! Yippee! If you liked it please review! Please?

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
Yes the button again please?


	10. I really do need you

**Too Close To Tell You**

AN: I want it but I can't have it so STOP MAKING ME REMEMBER!

**Chapter 10 – I really do need you…**

* * *

They sat by the small fire and watched it burn gently, smoldering the already fragile wood they had placed on it. She drew her knees to her chest and watched as it flicked gently in the small overhanging cave.

'Ma petite?' He asked her holding up the small water flask. His answer was a gentle shake of the head in a no answer. Her distinctly colored eyes stared into the soul of that tiny fire.

'What is it?' He asked trying to get her to say something.

'Nothing.' She answered staring harder into that small flame. She stared deeper into it, as if trying to pry some kind of truth from it, and when it didn't answer she leant back and sighed. 'Cant you hear them?'

'Hear what Cassie?'

She stared up to the stars as they twinkled gently in the night sky. 'The cries of the dead.'

'I did once.' He answered. 'But they stopped coming to me about two hundred years ago. I must say that I haven't missed them.'

'I hear them all the time. Since I was three I have had them coming to me, telling their sad stories. When I was thirteen I started to see them… I could see all the poor tormented souls hovering around me. One in particular got me thrown into a Sanitarium.' She said half heartedly and shivering from that awful thought.

'Ma petite? Who sent you to such an awful place?' Keith asked horrified that any one could think her crazy. It was completely obvious that she was not crazy, but perhaps the most sane person alive.

'My mother and father. I guess it frightened them.' She answered still lying on the grass staring at the constellations above.

He sighed to himself. 'Humans are often frightened by things that they do not understand… I too know that pain.'

She stared back at him this time sitting up a little. 'I can imagine, but what happened to you? You have such a sad and painful aura.'

'Remember how I have said that I lost some one very dear to me recently?' He asked her getting a nod for his answer. 'She was planning on coming to stay with me. The war had taken its toll on her terribly. She was a spy you see, and she was sent to country after country to assassinate leaders and key players that haunted her side. You might say she slipped up, but she was caught and executed.'

'What was her name?' She asked looking at him.

'Margarete.' He said. 'You would think that for four hundred years that I would have been a lot wiser and never let her go don't you?'

She shook her head again. 'No. The choices you make are never wrong, just meant to be. Even if you hadn't let her go, then you still would have lost her. Fate will always win in the end.'

Keith stared at her. 'You are quite wise Cassie. I'm afraid that you should get some sleep… We must begin early if we are to get far from this cursed land.'

She nodded and rolled onto her side, staring at the open plains until she fell asleep…

* * *

He sat on the cold hard ground staring at the open spaces and the dirty tombs. The screams of souls in torment never let up. Though most people would find it annoying he found it strangely soothing. He brought his knees up to his chest and examined the large silver door with the golden symbols on them. It was new and he had never seen it before.

'What the hell are you doing here again?' Yuri sighed. 'Don't you have a life?'

Kurando ignored him and continued to stare at the door.

'So are you going in?' Yuri asked, waving his hands in front of his eyes.

'No.'

'Why not?'

There was silence for a moment. 'I don't trust that door. Something's not right about it.'

Yuri walked up and tapped a few times. 'Hey I cant read those symbols! What do they say?'

'Absence of Hope…' He answered standing up and turning towards the tombstone in front of him. 'This has been glowing since I came here.'

'Cool!' Yuri answered. 'It's a new fusion!'

'I don't know… my graveyard feels a little strange lately… I think I will leave it for a while, will it matter?'

'No.' Yuri answered bluntly, but you really shouldn't let a soul waiting for too long.

Kurando stared at that tomb and sighed. 'Maybe you're right Yuri.' He held out his hand and for a moment nothing happened. A few seconds later the light encircled him and he collapsed to the floor again.

'Geez? Is it really that painful?' Yuri muttered helping his cousin up. The periphat began to glow a strange purple colour and a wicked laugh filled the air.

'Foolish samurai!' The voice yelled out. 'Now I have your soul in my possession and I will use it to help me execute your beloved Anastasia.' His eyes turned from the brilliant crimson to a deep and disturbing black. It made Yuri jump.

'Get out!' Kurando choked out. 'Get out of my head!'

Yuri laughed loudly, 'Lania? What do you think you're doing?'

The look paused. 'What do you want ghost?'

'Um, do you really think that you can actually leave the graveyard and still be in Kurando's soul?' The harmonixer laughed at her. 'Please, once his mortal flesh leaves here you'll be trapped.'

The creature inside Kurando paused. 'You may be right, but never the less he will die.'

'Probably.' Yuri answered this time shaking his fists as if he were warming up. 'So will you.'

Suddenly there was a huge black caped creature between them. _'This soul is not yours.' _It whispered sending shivers down Yuri's spine. _'Release it.'_

'No.' Lania yelled. 'My future will be.'

'_Release it or I will take yours for a price.' _

'I don't have one.' She laughed. 'I never had, so there is nothing you can do to harm me.'

'_You are still mortal, release his soul or you will pay with your flesh. I am Death and Fate and all things between. My word is law and this man must fulfill his destiny, if it is not fulfilled all things will cease to be.'_

'My point exactly.' She laughed. 'Besides you are here and my flesh is far away. Killing him is easy because I have complete control of his mind.' Kurando flailed around trying to pull the insane woman out of his head. He could feel his sanity slipping away now, fast. He had to do something, anything.

The huge creature leapt towards him and touched him gently with a large boney finger. _'You are free Kurando of the Inugami Tribe.' _

He collapsed to his knees, 'Thank you.' He answered hoarsely. 'Who are you?'

'_That is not important, trust your instincts for they will help you much more than you understand.'_ It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well that was weird.' Yuri said helping Kurando up and staring at the place it used to be. 'I knew he was a reaper of some kind, but he didn't even care that I was here. That's really odd.'

'_Kurando please wake up! Please! Please don't die…'_

'Anastasia…' He said as the world turned to white again…

* * *

'I'm sorry Anastasia…' Maya's voice said in a quiet whisper.

Anastasia stared at her, her eyes began to water. 'Kurando its not true! Kurando please wake up! Please! Please don't die! I need you…' She whimpered holding his hand tightly and bringing it to her face.

Suddenly he sat up and every one except Anastasia fainted in fright.

'I'm here Anastasia.' He answered squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She smiled. 'How?'

'You're voice brought me back.' He answered with a small smile, he was still weak and tired. She helped him to lay down and rest. 'Did you mean it?' He asked.

'Yes.' She answered pulling the blanket up. 'I really do need you.'

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 10 now here's where I ask my readers:

Good ending?

Bad ending?

The choice is up to you... You can request which ending you want simply by reviewing.

I will count up how many votes there are and the one with the most votes gets written!

Signed the Cat:-)


	11. Reunited

**Too Close To Tell You**

AN: I still don't own it and the next person that reminds me is getting buried in the back yard!

**Chapter 11 – Reunited**

* * *

'We are here ma petite, wake up.' Keith cooed making the woman in his arms open her eyes. She knew that town and she knew exactly where they were.

'How did we get to Zurich so fast?' She asked as he put her down gently. She took in the sights half heartedly.

He laughed that gentle laugh of his. 'Ma petite I _am_ a vampire.'

She said nothing and strolled along the streets, ignoring the lecherous stares of the men around her. They didn't frighten her. After being Lutin's toy for over a year, nothing frightened her any more. 'Well monsieur,' She started, 'Shall we go to the inn and get refreshed.'

He chuckled and walked closely behind her causing most of the men in the streets to return to their work. Only the bolder or stupider of the men in the streets still stared at her.

'What in the hell were you doing!' He shrieked at his sister. 'You borrow _my_ toy _my _corpse and _my_ plan and you managed to fail in every attempt to find the princess and her idiotic samurai! How does that work? Hmm? Enlighten me a little… You had Prince Alexei until you snapped his neck… The most powerful Necromage in history and a totally fool proof plan to trap the samurai in his own shell! How in the hell do you stuff something like that up?' He slapped her when she opened her mouth to answer. 'You, my dear sister have a lot to learn. Find them now and if you fail again I will personally give your head to the samurai.'

He stalked out of the Hermitage, leaving her to stand there and contemplate what had gone wrong. Alexei's soul didn't work because it was too innocent; it was corrupted by a nether demon forcing it to turn into a monster. As for Cassandra that was just bad timing on her part and she obviously had help getting away. The plan to trap Kurando Inugami in his own soul didn't work either because two obstacles stood in her way. The annoying ghost and the Reaper of Fate.

She thought to herself and smiled… She had one more card left to play. 'Khana?'

* * *

Kurando smiled at his Anastasia who by now was exhausted from taking care of him. Arubna slept on his feet keeping them warm and whimpering in her sleep. He had no idea where the others were, but he was happy just to watch Anastasia resting on the bed beside him.

'_I really do need you…'_ That was what she had said and she meant it too. He leaned over close to her ear and whispered gently to her. 'Anastasia the truth is I really need you too. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do, so that's why I am going to protect you for as long as I live… No forever.'

She groaned a little and rolled over with a small smile on her face. She looked so peaceful the way she slept and he swore that he would never again let any thing or any one shatter her peace. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to her breathing as he drifted back off to sleep…

* * *

'Hey Keith!' Halley yelled waving across the street. 'Keith!' He raced across the road leaving the dark haired assassin staring the man named Keith and his companion.

'Cassie?' She asked running forward and throwing her arms around the young woman. 'You're alive!'

Cassie choked and pulled her sister off her. 'Erené settle down. Of course I'm alive and I owe it all to Keith.'

'So you got my message?' Halley asked grinning at the vampire.

He frowned. 'How could I not? _There's a pretty young thing that needs a hero, go and get her bat boy…'_ He repeated staring at the gifted young man. 'Bat boy… Almost as bad as Yuri.'

'Speaking of which.' Halley answered with a big grin on his face. 'Did you know Yuri had family?'

'No.' Keith answered. 'Why?'

'Cause I found his cousin, and boy do they look alike. Complete opposites though…' Halley started.

'My goodness this one has manners?' Keith laughed. 'Please introduce us?'

Erené was pulling Cassie by the arm towards the inn, adamant that her clothes were not appropriate for the time.

Halley led Keith to the inn and up the stairs. He opened the door to see the young man sitting up looking much better. The vampire gasped as he saw the young woman. 'That is Princess Anastasia correct?'

'The princess?' Halley asked staring at her. 'Well that would explain the fancy clothes Maya had to damn near cut off her. I thought her entire family had been wiped out?' He asked staring at the two of them. The samurai slid out of the bed silently, not disturbing the young lady or wolf cub as he climbed out. He pulled the blanket up and covered her shoulders gently. He straitened and realized that the door was open. 'Yo! Kurando remember how you said that you were traveling with Yuri?'

The samurai nodded looking back into the room. 'Lets let them rest.' He pulled the door behind him closed gently and strolled down the stairs. 'How long was I out?'

'About two days.' Halley answered following him not noticing Erené dragging Cassie away into a corner. 'Geez you're a wimp! I got bitten by one of those once and I was only out for a day.'

Kurando ignored him and continued down the stairs. 'I think I have met you before, Keith isn't it?'

'Yes, good memory. I had no idea that you were Yuri's cousin. You have great luck.'

'Luck?' Halley asked. 'What's that got to do with any thing?'

'I am the leader of the World Lottery Society.' Keith answered. 'Can I ask you a question?'

The samurai nodded as he strolled down the street and breathed in the fresh air. 'Yes.'

'Why are you traveling with Princess Anastasia Romanov?' Keith asked him leaning against a fence post. 'It seems strange that a samurai has a princess with him.'

He paused. 'I am you could say her bodyguard. Please don't remind her of her family.' He answered. 'She has no memory of that massacre.'

Keith paused this time. 'I see. So you think it's kinder to let her think that nothing has ever happened? She will find out sooner or later.'

'I know that.' Kurando started, 'I-I… Something tells me that she can't take that news right now.'

No one said anything they just looked down at the floor sadly.

Halley sighed. 'Time to start.'

'Start what?' Keith asked patiently.

'Well bat boy! I am gonna get totally wasted with the rum this place serves.' Halley grinned prompting the vampire to smile. 'And they sell excellent wine.'

'In that case, I shall be joining you.' Keith replied brushing his long blonde hair back. 'Will you be joining us Kurando?'

The samurai shook his head in a no answer. 'Drink dulls the senses.'

'That's the point.' Halley finished turning back to the inn with Keith following close behind.

* * *

'Did you tell him?' Erené asked staring at her sister angrily. 'Did you?'

'No.' Cassie answered. 'He already knew. I don't know how.'

Erené cursed. 'You are hard enough to hide, what does he want in return for your rescue?'

'Nothing that I can gather.' Cassie said. 'He said that he thinks that no one should have control of my gift.'

The assassin turned on her heel. 'I don't trust him.'

'You don't trust any one.' The dancer retorted to her sister. 'He saved me and he hasn't tried anything with me. I trust him.' She clasped her hands in front of her and studied the ground carefully. 'He has no use for me any way.'

'What?' Erené asked. 'Name one being on the planet that doesn't want your gift!' She growled. 'Necromagick is the rarest of all powers and you seemed to be especially endowed with it.'

'Don't you think I know that? Honestly some one might think that you had the curse. He's a vampire by the way. My gift is useless to him.' Cassie finished. 'The one that died, the one that mattered to him. He accepted her death already and he's moved on. No amount of power will bring her back. It's like I said. My power is useless to Keith.'

Erené sighed. 'I hope you're right Cassandra.'

Cassie nodded. 'I do too.'

* * *

That chapter 11 fans! So far I am up to:

1 Bad ending

4 Good ending

Remember you can vote as many times as you like on any chapter for the ending you want. Including this one, just follow the arrows.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>


	12. Only a dream

**Too Close To Tell You**

_An: Twenty bodies buried in the backyard and counting… That's what you get for reminding me I don't own it GRRRRR!_

**Chapter 12 – Only bad dreams…**

* * *

Cassie rolled over, unable to sleep. The room was crowded, but that wasn't her problem. Ever since that morning she had felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. Her heart told her that it could only be one thing… 'Khana.' She whispered. She stood up and stared out the open window, letting the cool breeze touch her skin gently.

'Ma petite?' Keith asked sitting up straight and staring at her. 'You seem upset.'

She shook her head. 'She's coming.'

'Who?' He asked standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

He received no answer; she just continued to stare out the window at the horizon. He could feel her shaking slightly, but not of the cool. She turned to see Erené dreaming something. It must have been a pleasant dream because she smiled. Keith sat on the edge of his bed again and watched her. 'You are too like Margarete for words or actions.' He frowned when she paused and stared at him. 'Take it as a compliment Cassie, for she was a very strong woman.'

She nodded as he rolled over for the measly sleep that he would get with the humans for the night. 'It's just a dream…' She muttered crawling under the covers next to her sister. 'Just a dream.'

* * *

_The little boy laughed at her. 'Ana you're so funny!'_

_She smiled at him gently. 'You're so cute! I want a picture of you!' She took out the large camera and placed it on the tripod facing the sunset. 'Oh Alexei stand very still and don't forget to smile!'_

'_I wont Ana!' he giggled as she snapped the picture. 'Did you get it?'_

'_Yes I got it!' She sighed as she looked out over the horizon staring at the sunset. 'How could I miss something so big and beautiful?' For a moment every thing stood still and suddenly it turned to darkness in an alleyway. It was cold and wet._

'_Hurry!' The man yelled at the little boy. 'Alexei we must hurry.'_

'_Where's Ana?' He asked tears forming in his green eyes. 'Where is she?'_

'_Yes where is Anastasia!' The woman beside the man cried out._

_The man scooped the woman and child up. 'She'll be safe! Kurando is protecting her…'_

'_Don't be so sure of yourself Emperor…' A familiar voice laughed. 'She's already dead.'_

'_No!' The woman cried out. 'My daughter what have you done with my daughter.' She dropped to her knees in tears begging the man for answers. None came; swiftly he pulled his gun out and shot her mercilessly in the chest. One by one he shot them stopping at last at the little boy._

'_Little Prince Alexei, when you see your sister again and you will, wish her my most heartfelt, sincere wish of misery!' He laughed and pulled the trigger. The boy stood still for a moment staring at the gaping hole in his chest before crumpling like a little rag doll… 'Anastasia…' He whispered._

* * *

She sat up. 'Alexei!' she cried out panting for air.

'What did you say?' Kurando asked sitting up and facing her. His crimson eyes shone in the moonlight. 'Anastasia what did you say?'

She shook feeling quite ill. Her face had been drained of all colour. 'Alexei…' She whispered. 'He killed Alexei… just shot him in the chest. No mercy at all…' She finished in tears. Kurando moved closer to her and put his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Into his warmth and protection.

'It's all right Anastasia. It will be okay.' He stroked her hair gently as she sobbed into his chest waking every one else up. 'It's only a memory.'

She straightened and stared at him. 'It's not one of my memories… is it… I wasn't there.'

He just pulled her in closer until she relaxed a little. 'We'll talk about it in the morning, right now you need rest.'

She nodded her answer and cuddled up into his chest as they fell asleep, listening to each others gentle breathing.

* * *

'Kurando I swear!' Yuri yelled. 'If you don't have a good reason to come here I am gonna kick your butt!'

The samurai smiled as he walked past the ghost. 'Whatever Yuri.' Watching the graveyard before him.

He paused. 'Hey when did you turn into a smart ass?'

Again Kurando ignored him and continued until he stopped in front of a huge golden gate. 'Pathway to Desperation? Hmm.'

He pushed the door open and walked through. In the centre stood the reaper that had helped him before, waiting for him. _'Kurando Inugami you have arrived.'_

'Yes thank you.' He answered sitting on the ground. 'I have a few questions…'

'_I know. You may ask Kurando Inugami, I can not guarantee I will answer them.'_

He nodded. 'Why did you help me?'

It smiled at him. _'A soul only belongs to one person and one person alone. Lania had no place taking over your soul the way she did.'_

Yuri sat on the ground his legs crossed beside his cousin. 'So you help him? But not me? Bite me!' He was quite upset at the time. 'How come?'

'_Yuri Hyuga, your soul was never stolen, only used against you.' _It answered in its whispering voice. _'Alice Elliot gave up her soul willingly for you. It was her choice as it was yours.' _

'Hmph.' Yuri answered. 'Stupid Reaper… Could have told me that ages ago.'

'_You never required any help…'_

Kurando laughed out loud. 'Why are you here in my soul now?'

'Shaddup.' Yuri muttered.

'_Lania and Lutin plan to use your soul to kill Princess Anastasia. They need your abilities a harmonixer to take over the world and destroy it. Yuri may have defeated Rasputin, but he only delayed that plan temporarily. It was Lutin's objective to kill his father and take over. He is using Lania to do his dirty work… I am here guarding your soul against future attempts to kill the Princess. She too has a major part in the future to play.'_

He stared at the reaper. 'Anastasia? What has she got to do with it?'

'_More than you know.' _It answered. _'Do not concern yourself just yet for the future is still to be decided. Protect her and in return I shall protect you.'_

He nodded. 'I will always protect her.'

Yuri yawned. 'I am so bored!'

'_I feel there is another question you would like to ask…'_

Kurando nodded standing up. 'I… I wanna know why you're helping me if fate is a straight path.'

The creature paused and smiled. _'Occasionally there is a soul that is so powerful that the owner knows not what do with it. That is all I can offer you for now Kurando Inugami.' _With that it disappeared into the grey air above them.

'Like that explained everything…' Yuri huffed staring at the space that the creature had once occupied. 'Stupid Fate! When has it ever done any thing for any one?'

'You're just miffed he didn't do any thing for you!' Kurando answered tauntingly as if he were older than Yuri. 'I'm just worried about Anastasia… I don't have a good feeling about this journey.'

Yuri laughed. 'You're paranoid… The next time you wake me up and you don't need me will be your last understood?'

Kurando chuckled back. 'Say hi to all the ghosts for me Yuri.'

'WHAT! Ghosts where? Where are they? Come out and show yourselves you freaky ethereal thingies!' He shouted as the world faded away in the brilliant wash of white as it usually did. It was very amusing however to see his brave cousin trying to whack no existent ghosts.

* * *

He sat up and watched and blinked. The sun was rising now, it was a new day and he would make the most of it. Anastasia stirred a little, but slept a little longer. 'It was only a dream… Sleep my princess.' He whispered touching her gently on the face before getting up and watching the sun rise. 'You'll need it.'

* * *

AN: Omg this is the second longest thing I have ever written. My teacher was right I do write like I talk…

N e ways The Vote Tallies!

**Good: 9**

**Bad: 2**

**Both: 1**

**Requests for a secret ending: 1**

You know the drill... well you should if you read this far! Review and vote for your ending! Just follow the arrows

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>


	13. Dreamstealer

**Too Close To Tell You**

_AN: I can't fit any more in my backyard… Well I don't own it…_

**Chapter 13 – Dreamstealer**

* * *

The early morning sunrise was bright even to her closed eyes. She stirred a little almost to wake and close the curtains when he gently touched her. She wasn't sure how, but she knew it was definitely him. 'It was only a dream… Sleep my princess.' He whispered getting up and watching the sun rise. 'You'll need it.'

She opened her eyes to see him standing at the window. He gazed out over the horizon and the beautiful view. For a moment he smiled to himself and played with that little pendant around the neck that glowed that eerie yellow. She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him. He was so handsome standing there in that light that it made her heart pound even faster. 'Kurando are you all right?' She asked quietly careful not to wake the others.

He nodded and sat on the bed. 'I'm fine Anastasia, how are you this morning?'

'Tired.' She whispered. 'But better. That dream really freaked me out.' She rubbed her eyes and yawned, 'Why are you up so early?'

'No harm in it, besides live every day to its fullest.' He smiled cheekily. 'That means your wasting day light!'

She laughed, 'Do you want to go for a walk? We can't waste day light now can we?'

He held out his hand, that same cheeky grin on his face. With out hesitation she took his hand and they both crept out of the room careful not to wake any one else.

The chilly air was crisp and fresh in their lungs, and the view of the mountains beyond was just amazing. The people on the streets were starting to buzz into their daily routine.

'_Awroooooooooooooo!(Daddyyyyyyyyy!)' _The little wolf cub half cried half whimpered behind them. _'Awroo! (wait!)'_ Arubna raced towards them at a frightening pace, there was no doubt she was very quick, but even Kurando had to blink twice.

'What's the matter Arubna?' Anastasia asked leaning down and patting her.

'_Awroo wrrooo grrrr grrr! (That freaking vampire just tried to take a chunk out of me!)'_ Was the little wolf's reply. She looked back at the inn worriedly. Her tail between her hind legs. They both laughed at her and continued on their walk through the town, the little wolf cub following along behind them.

* * *

'_Hey!' Halley called out in his dream. 'What are ya doing?'_

_She turned to face him and smiled. For a second he didn't recognize her but he smiled when he did. 'Halley!' She cried out leaping at him and hugging him. Her hair was short and her eyes were brighter than he remembered._

'_Erené how are you?' He cried back hugging her tightly to him. 'I've missed you, love.'_

_She pulled herself even closer to him and as they were about to kiss…_

* * *

'Halley you lazy bum get outta bed!' Maya's voice yelled and a sharp poke to his ribs made him sit up in a cold sweat.

He gasped and realized that the entire room was watching him all with a strange look on their faces. Erené luckily was no where to be found, which was good cause he was sure that he had said her name out loud. Keith was standing in the corner quietly cackling to himself.

'Shaddup!' He said standing up and pulling his cap on. 'I'm up, I'm up!'

'You bum.' Maya concluded. 'Lets get going, Kurando and Anastasia haven't been seen this morning, I hope they didn't try to take their journey on their own. I heard yesterday that a platoon of soldiers and some Gestapo General posting just north of here.'

Halley froze. 'Did they happen to know the name of the General?'

Maya shook her head, 'But I'll bet my left arm I know who it is…'

'Yeah.' Halley finished. 'Let's just move out!'

The two were strolling back to the inn when Halley burst through the door, nearly knocking them over.

'What the..?' Kurando asked pushing Anastasia back to protect her from any harm. She frowned as Halley basically fell out of the door way and flat on his face.

Erené stared at him. 'You're pathetic.' She finished stepping over him calmly. Keith was laughing to himself at the pitiful display of the young man sprawled on the floor.

'Dear me Halley!' He laughed. 'It's barely before noon!'

The group burst out laughing at him.

'Shaddup!' He yelled standing up and straightening himself. 'We gotta move today. We'll make a break for the coast of Rostock. There we could get a boat to Wales. I know a creepy cool old man that can help us.' He stood up with his hands on his hips. 'He's a little weird so don't worry bout…'

'Roger Bacon?' Kurando asked.

Halley slumped. 'Geez you're a know-it-all and I'm the psychic one…'

Again they laughed at him before finally setting off and leaving the town behind them…

* * *

Cassie stared at the ground as she walked behind her sister. She couldn't shake that feeling from her mind and she knew that it wasn't playing tricks on her. Erené noticed her sisters restlessness.

'Cassie?' She asked stopping and staring at her. 'What is it?'

'You wont believe me if I told you.' Cassie finished continuing past her sister.

Erené paused. 'Tell me please. I lost you once because I didn't believe you, I cant do that again.'

This time it was Cassie who paused. She noticed that the rest of the party was out of hearing rang and she turned back to her sister. 'Khana's free. And she's very, very angry.'

'Dreamstealer?' Erené asked. 'How can that be? We killed her!'

Cassie shook her head. 'No we _sealed _her and Lutin released that seal. She's coming for us and she'll destroy anything that gets in her way…'

* * *

**Okay i realise that this was a very short chapter, but you needed to know about Khana and cause I'm still stuck for ideas on the ending. Some people have been emailing their choice of ending to me and these are sad people cause...**

**Good: 15 votes**

**Bad:10 votes**

**Both:2 votes**

**Secret: 4 votes**

**If you want your opinion still voting and tell me what you think so far just look at that pretty purple button below...**


	14. Oh no not you

**Too Close To Tell You**

_An: Still not mine!_

**Chapter 14 – Oh no not them again…**

It had been a grueling couple of days and the entire party had trouble sleeping most of all the samurai. He groaned at the motion beneath him, remembering why he'd rather not get on a boat. The constant rocking and turning beneath him making him feel sicker than ever.

'Kurando are you all right?' Anastasia asked looking at him strangely. 'What's the matter?'

Maya giggled a little. 'Our samurai has sea sickness.'

'A trait passed in his family I believe. I can remember that Yuri also got quite sea sick, though he whined like a baby…' Keith observed looking out the window at the setting sun.

'Urrp… ohhh.' Kurando groaned again rolling on to his side. 'I hate the sea…'

The entire group giggled at him and his pitiful whimpering.

'Oh you poor thing.' Anastasia whispered dipping a small cloth in cold water and patting his forehead with it. It was relieving if only a little. 'Don't worry I'll take care of you.'

He smiled weakly at her and closed his eyes, drifting off to a restless sleep.

'I promise.' She whispered in his ear only audible to him.

She leaned over the hand railing and watched the green water swirl and splash on the bow below. Her bright blue eyes staring into it, as if trying to find some truth to it. Trying to see the soul of the deep and mysterious ocean. 'I can't believe it.' Erené started. 'Why would he let her out?'

'The same reason that we sealed her. She's changed Erené, she's more powerful now.' Cassie started. 'I think we should tell them, all of them.'

'We can't!' The assassin blurted out. 'They can't know, they'd be in even more danger!'

Cassie spun around angrily. 'They are on the hit list! All of them! We can't lie to them, I can't lie to Keith…' Her eyes dropped to the ground.

Her sister paused. 'What did you see?'

Cassie's eyes began to well with tears and she shook her head. 'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me!' Erené grabbed her sister by the shoulders and shook her. 'Don't you dare lie to me! You say you can't lie to a stranger, but you will lie to your sister!'

'No!' Cassie started. 'I... Anastasia!' She started. 'I see a… terrible fate for her… and Kurando. And for us.'

There was no answer as her sister released her grip on her sister. 'We die?'

Cassie refused to answer it, instead she turned back to the water and let only one tear fall. Erené stormed away annoyed that Cassie would keep such a thing from her. When she was far enough away she whispered. 'No not you Erené, not you…'

When the ship docked at Copenhagen Kurando was the first one off. The look of relief passed over his face as his feet touched solid ground. Anastasia was the next off and she stared at the small fishing town. The assassin and her sister managed to gain a lot of attention, largely because of Cassie's scantly clad figure stood out quite well. Keith and Halley argued over something as Arubna trotted away happily and missing a step tripping down the gangplank and landing on her back looking up at the sky for a moment. She stood up promptly and shook before following the group as they tracked out towards the town.

They arrived in the shopping district when a familiar voice yelled out. 'Pierre! Oh Pierre! Looky who I found!' Kurando's eyes widened as another voice yelled out.

'Oh is it that hunk of a harmonixer Yuri?' Pierre cried out. 'If it's not Gerad, then I am far too busy.'

'No, please, oh please don't let it be them…' Kurando started. 'It can't be them…'

'Ooh Anastasia you're looking as lovely as ever dear princess. And fabulous if I may say so myself!' Gerad said stepping forward and bowing to the petite princess. She leapt back letting her hand slap the pervert hard across the face. The somewhat flirty male fell to the ground with a thump.

'How dare you!' She screeched. 'I don't even know you!'

Gerad looked hurt. 'Really, but Princess don't you remember in Russia, two years ago?' Tears welled in his eyes. 'I helped Alexei learn to walk cutely!'

'A-alexei?' She stuttered remembering the little boy from her dream that night in Zurich. Her brow creased in frustration, trying to grasp this mans face, but there was nothing.

'I'm sorry.' Kurando said offering his hand to the fallen man. 'She's lost her memory…'

Pierre raced out. 'Ooh I heard Kurando's voice and lo and behold I find him too! Tee hee, hey Gerad what happened?' The tailor started noticing the red mark on the side of his face.

'The delicate little princess took a swing at him. If I ever get caught in a bar brawl I want her on my side!' Halley said grinning. 'As long as I'm not on the receiving end of her fist.'

Anastasia stepped behind her samurai and held his hand squeezing it tightly. 'I'm sorry…'

'It's not your fault.' Kurando whispered. 'You can't remember them.'

Pierre grinned. 'My now we seemed to get off on the wrong foot didn't we? I am Pierre and my brother Gerad, we are at your service princess.' He bowed to her, making sure he was out of reach and did not cop the same punishment as Gerad.

'Please stop doing that…' Kurando said. 'We are kinda trying to get through inconspicuously, do you know where we could get a boat to London?' He touched his stomach at the memory of the day long journey that had just completed and the terrible sickness he had.

'We sure do!' Gerad said rubbing the red spot left on his cheek. 'And we'll tell you if you tell us where Yuri is!'

The pair of grown men giggled to themselves. 'A fair deal.'

Kurando sighed. 'Fine, but you wont like the answer…'

'Why?' Pierre asked.

'He's dead.' The samurai said calmly. 'He never made it out of the field of Takamagahara…'

Both the strange brothers began to cry. 'Yuuuuurrriiii!' They wailed. 'Oh why couldn't you have spent more money at our store..?'

Halley shook his head, 'Geez where did you meet these freaks?'

Gerad sniffled a little. 'You can get a boat to London from Goteborg… it's about thirty miles from here! We're going there too, do you want to hitch a ride?'

'Yeah sure.' Kurando finished, 'When are you leaving?'

'Tonight, makes travel easier when you can avoid those pesky germans…' Pierre answered.


End file.
